


The Matchmaker

by JaneWeller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on 7 minutes in heaven stories, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. You don't have any special powers, though you are a skilled hacker and really smart person but... but your social skills are really far from what the other people expect, so you have problems with living with others and there are a lot of them since you're one of the Avengers now and you live in the Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first story written in English and also my first Reader Insert story. I write (or at least I try ;)) in American English. I hope that there are no spelling mistakes but you may find some grammar errors. If so, please let me know.

         You already had plans for that evening but somehow _some people_ didn’t care about it. That’s why you had to go back to the Stark Tower to find some files that Director Fury needed ASAP. He didn’t even bother to call you directly, he just sent you a text message through JARVIS.  
  
         You had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for about ten years by then. At first your job was to keep their systems updated and do some programming. That was an easy task to do. You had fallen in love with computers – and later programming - since the very first moment you could touch and use one of them. You were ten years old that day.  
  
         Everything what you knew, you had learnt by yourself. There was nobody to teach you and, frankly, you didn’t want any help. Your independence was very important to you. Maybe even too much because your social skills rather sucked. You were kind of a loner and you felt the best by your own.  
  
         You had no idea what were Director Fury’s intentions but he unexpectedly put you into hard physical training in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s facilities and then - about half a year ago - he assigned you to the Avengers. Well, that was something completely different than sitting in the basement in front of several computer monitors. You had to deal with the real people, which was - at the beginning - really hard thing to do. Especially because they were so special in every possible way. They were handsome, genius, some of them even super-human, amazingly skilled and you just didn’t fit in. But orders were simple, you had to be a part of their team and – according to Fury’s words – “use your own skills for the greater good of the mankind”. You could accept his _kind_ offer or you could be fired. With the second option there was _a bonus_ , which was a nice cell in a federal prison and at least 10-year sentence. You didn’t like to be in the very center of events but not _that_ much.  
  
          _‘Peachy’_ , you thought running through the lobby to the private elevator, which was the only one going up to the highest floors added by Tony Stark to his Tower to make some quarters for the Avengers.  
  
         “Please hold!” you hailed and you saw a hand stopping the elevator’s door from closing.  
  
         You run inside and you leaned on the elevator’s back wall having your eyes closed. You breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
         “Which floor, Miss-“ you heard a familiar voice and then a sudden silence.  
  
         Your eyes snapped open and you saw the person you had been working with for more than six months staring at you and apparently being a bit surprised.  
  
          _‘For all the gods’ sake why I had to bump into ______?’_


	2. Thor x Reader - More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stuck in the elevator with Thor, wearing Xena's samurai outfit. When you get on his floor in Stark Tower the lights goes off and you find yourselves under some kind of the lockdown. From now on you have to figure out how to deal with the darkness and a handsome demigod next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xena's samurai outfit - http://cache.thisorth.at/blog-images/00000/00005/138.jpg  
> Thor's t-shirt - http://www.metal-archives.com/images/6/3/0/630_logo.jpg

       _‘For all the gods’ sake why I had to bump into Thor?’_  
  
       The elevator’s door closed silently and suddenly you felt very claustrophobic. Thor was six foot three and he was nine inches higher than you. That and his muscular built made you feel like a David standing in front of a Goliath. But unlike the biblical Goliath that one was hot as hell and his smile could make diamonds to melt.  
  
       “_____?” he asked evidently surprised while his eyes were scanning you from head to toes.  
  
       His gaze made you flush heavily. It was the first time he saw you in a different outfit than that you usually wore. Your closet was filled with jeans, t-shirts, some hoodies and pairs of sneakers. Spectacles with thick black rims you always wore and haphazardly tied hair completed the look of a stereotypical computer geek. Well, you were wearing S.H.I.E.L.D’s jumpsuits while you were in the field but they were never as tight as those worn by Natasha. Conclusion was clear, you looked totally unprepossessing.  
  
       Now you just wanted to curl up and die. In your mind you were killing Fury in all the possible ways. If it hadn’t been for him, you would never be in that elevator with that demigod staring at you with his vibrant blue eyes. You gulped when he made a step forward. You were cursing yourself for the most stupid choice of an outfit you had ever made in your life. Even (color you hate) dress seemed to be better than clothes you had put on now.  
  
       “Why do you wearing an armor?” he asked, curiosity hearable in his voice.  
  
       You sighed heavily. There was no way to avoid his question. But it was hard to admit that you had some other interests than computers.  
  
       “It’s a cosplay outfit,” you muttered hoping that it would be enough. You felt almost naked under the stare of his eyes. Their color only seemed to be cold but there was a storm of emotions hidden deep down there. “I was going to the comic-con,” you added.  
  
       “Comic-con?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
       “Comic convent,” you started to explain. “A lot of people dress up as their favorite characters from comics, movies or tv series.”  
  
       He seemed to understand what you were saying. Maybe even too much because he made another step and he was standing no farther than three inches from you. He bent a little bit, his eyes locked on yours. Your mouth went dry instantly but you were unable to break the eye contact. You had never felt so intimidated in your whole life.  
  
       Your outfit made that situation even harder. You had been dressed up as samurai Xena, the Warrior Princess. Your long (h/c) hair wasn’t tied up and was falling on your shoulders in soft waves. Your hands were in black-red tight fabric gloves that ended just above your elbows; forearms encased in gold metal vambraces and gold-red spaulders on your arms and shoulders. Gold metal bra was protecting your breast. Underneath it you were wearing black sport bra. Your abdomen was bare as well as the lower part of your back. To the back upper part of your outfit was fasten holder with the custom made katana. On the lower part of your body you were wearing red shorts with black hems. They were so short that entire length of your thighs had been uncovered. Black strings were tied around your hips holding kusazuri, gold leather faulds consisting of three plates in the front and another three on the back, all of them covering your shorts. Dark red leather boots ended just above your knees, covering them with red fabric; your shins encased in gold metal greaves.  
  
       “And you, ______, dressed up as who?” he asked leaning his head closer to you.  
  
       He was smiling and his eyes was looking at you teasingly. It was hard to breathe when he was so close to you. You could smell the citrus scent of his shampoo.  
  
       “Xena, the Warrior Princess,” you almost whispered, enchanted by his blue eyes pinning you down.  
  
       You just wanted him to stop encroaching your personal space. He was always  friendly with you if he had a chance to talk to you. But it was nothing like your friendship with Tony. You two were in love with modern technology and you could spend hours talking about processors, motherboards or some software issues. Stark was acting like he was your older brother and  you really appreciate it. He was different from the other Avengers. He didn’t have any special powers, well except the arc reactor in his chest, and his most valuable strength was his genius mind.  
  
       Thor wanted to say something but the elevator stopped with a soft beep. You looked above his shoulder and saw that you reached the highest floor of the Stark Tower where his apartment was. You frowned surprised that it didn’t stop on your floor. Then  you remembered that you didn’t push the button when you had entered the elevator and apparently Thor didn’t think about it either.  
  
       “Your floor,” you said and made yourself to give him a polite smile.  
  
       He stepped back and walked out from the elevator. But then he suddenly turned away and looked at you with a wide smile.  
  
       “This costume really suits you, Lady ______,” he bowed courteously.  
  
       You took a step forward and tried to make a curtsy but you pretty much failed what made Thor to burst out laughing. You blushed ashamed by your unusual clumsiness. Then suddenly the lights went off flooding everything with darkness which was illuminated dimly by the light outside the windows.  
  
       “J.A.R.V.I.S.?” you asked, looking up as if he was somewhere there.  
  
       But the only answer was dead silence. You started to get worried. Something like that had never taken place before. You reached to press the button for your floor but nothing happened at first. A few seconds later elevator sharply moved a little bit down. It took you one second to make a huge step and found yourself on a hard floor of Thor’s living room. Then you watched the elevator slowly moving down. There were a flash of the turned on lights before everything went almost dark again. That two seconds of power back were enough for the shaft’s door to get closed. Suddenly you realized that you might be still inside the elevator that was slowly falling down the shaft. You felt your knees were bending and you were about to fall when a strong warm arm wrapped around your bare waist to hold you on your feet.  
  
       “I think,” you started, “that I have to sit down.” Your voice was showing that you were getting in some kind of shock.  
  
       Thor led you to the couch and pushed you gently to sit down.  
  
       “Are you feeling fine?” he asked, his voice worried, as he sat beside you.  
  
       “I’m going to be,” you answered, your voice shaky but not as much as your hands.  
  
       You almost jumped when you felt his warm hand covering yours. You turned your head and saw his face only inches from yours. The dim light from the outside lighten Thor’s face strong enough that you could see his eyes expression. He was definitely worried about you.  
  
       “I-I got used to the fact that I could be killed in action,” you spoke quietly, and continued, “but when the elevator moved down and I realized that it might crash with me inside… I’ve never been so scared in my whole life.”  
  
       Suddenly, you found yourself being pulled to him, his arms wrapping you tightly and your head resting on his chest. He was so warm that you wanted to stay with him like that forever. It was pretty obvious that you fantasized about him many times before. He was kind, honest man with a great sense of humor. He was also a proud warrior, a man defending people that needed to be protected. He perfectly fit to your image of the ideal boyfriend . But you knew that you and him together would never happen. You were a computer geek and his was a demigod. How it could even work?  
  
       You pulled away gently, slipping away from his arms.  
  
       “I should go downstairs and check what’s going on,” you said, and then stood up. “Something is wrong. J.A.R.V.I.S. is not responding and the power is out. If this is one of Tony’s stupid jokes I gonna make his sorry ass regret it.”  
  
       Thor also stood up and then guide you to the door leading to the staircase. You put your hand on the door knob and turned it but nothing happened. The only way out when there was no power was locked.  
  
        _‘Unbelievable,’_ you thought.  
  
       “I have no idea what happened and why but apparently we are under some lockdown.”  
  
       You turned back and your eyes widened when you saw that Thor was holding Mjölnir in his hand.  
  
       “Stay back,” he said, and raised the hammer above his head.  
  
       “Don’t do it!” you exclaimed, grabbing his arm.  
  
       He looked at you a little bit confused. You immediately let go of his hand feeling your face was getting red.  
  
       “Why?” he asked.  
  
       “The whole construction is made of steel and you’re a god of thunders. You are immune to the electricity but I’m not,” you explained, trying not to looked scared again.  
  
       “My apology. I didn’t think about it,” Thor said, giving you pleading gaze.  
  
       You looked around, feeling uncomfortable in the dark of his apartment.  
  
       “Do you have any candles?” you asked him.  
  
       “Are you afraid of darkness?”  
  
       Teasing tone of his voice made you laugh. You didn’t mind to sit with him without any light on but it was only in your fantasies about him.  
  
       “I’m a worrior,” you answered, acting as Xena. “I’m not afraid of gloom.”  
  
       Then you realized what you were wearing and you felt your cheeks were getting really hot. You felt almost naked and while in the darkness it wasn’t so much uncomfortable, it would be when there would be some lights around.  
  
       “Umm, I-I think I should change my clothes,” you said sheepishly. “Do you have any, umm, spare t-shirts?” you asked, your face redder than a tomato.  
  
       Thor was looking at you for a few seconds as if he was trying to understand what you wanted. That made you even more uncomfortable.  
  
       “Yes, I have,” he answered and he extended his hand to you. You hesitated and he noticed that. “It’s quite dark. I won’t risk you tripping over something,” he explained, his calming deep voice run through you and vibrated in each single cell of your body.  
  
       You took his hand and let him lead you to his bedroom.  
  
        _‘HIS BEDROOM!’_ a part of your soul screamed inside your mind.  
  
       You had never felt so nervous in your entire life. His big warm hand gently holding yours as if you were a delicate Chinese vase.  
  
       It took only a couple of seconds to go straight down hallway and to enter Thor’s bedroom. He let go of your hand and walked towards his wardrobe. Thanks to the huge window you could notice his grand king size bed. It was the biggest bed you had ever seen. There was not a lot of furniture, just only the one he needed.  
  
       You couldn’t admire the view any longer because Thor came back with clothes in his hands, a dark gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. You took both and then you started to laugh.  
  
       “Thor’s Hammer? Seriously?” you asked, chuckling.  
  
       “Tony gave it to me. It’s new,” he answered and you could see him blushing a little bit. “You can change here. I’m going to find those candles you’ve mentioned earlier.”  
  
       Before you could say thank you, he was already gone with a weak click of  the closing door. You were really surprised by his retreat and even more by his unusual shyness.  
  
       You took off your outfit and left it on a floor in the corner of his bedroom. The only things you were wearing right now were your panties and sports bra. Your bare feet were touching the soft fluffy carpet. Sweatpants were way too big for you and you decided to leave them on Thor’s bed. T-shirt was quite big but only covered the upper parts of your thighs. You pull it down, trying to make it at least a little bit longer but the fabric didn’t want to stretch anymore. With a heavy sigh you quietly left the bedroom, your steps noiseless.  
  
       You walked into the living room and froze, being struck by dozens of thick candles illuminating the place. In front of you Thor was kneeling on the floor in front of the large fireplace. He was wearing black jeans and white t-shirt that was showing his muscular arms and strong back. Your mouth went completely dry and you gulped heavily while enjoying the view since he hadn’t noticed you yet.

 

* * *

 

       You guessed that he had to feel your gaze because he turned and looked at you. He was like four yards from you but you felt a sudden urge to get back to his bedroom and hide there.  You shivered and it had nothing to do with you being practically half naked but Thor just assumed that you were feeling cold. He stood up, walked up to you and then led you towards the fireplace. When you were close to it, you noticed that there was dark fluffy carpet. Your feet almost sank into it. You sat down on it, not even thinking about taking place on a couch or in one of the armchairs. Thor followed you and there he was, only three feet away from you.  
  
       Blushing a little, you tried to cover as much of your thighs as it was possible and didn’t look ridiculous at the same time. You avoided looking at him, choosing the fire instead. At least it didn’t make you forget to breathe like Thor did. You had thought that you had a little crush on him but now… now your heart was beating so hard and loud that he would probably hear it. Your breath was unsteady and your hands were itching to touch him. That was something more than just a simple crush and you were scared as hell of it. You had a boyfriend once but it hadn’t been anything like this. You looked around to have something to say and break an awkward silence.  
  
       “How did you get so many candles?” you asked, admiring their arrangement.  
  
       “I found them in the storage. I consider Tony was the one who put them there,” he answered, throwing another piece of wood into the fire. “You wish to eat something?” Thor asked, looking at you carefully and smiling.  
  
       You swallowed the gasp that was going to leave your mouth.  
  
        _‘Dear God! Why is he looking at me like that? Why this cannot be easy waiting for this whole situation to be solved somehow?’_ you thought, desperately trying not to reach your hand and touch his cheek or for worse his lips.  
  
       “Yes, please,” you mumbled, wishing to be anywhere else than here.  
  
       Thor stood up and you wanted to follow him but he put his hand on your arm, making you to sit still.  
  
       “You should stay. It’s warm here,” he stated, taking his hands off.  
  
       He cared about you and that was a really nice thing but still you were kind of a rebel and when told not to do something you just had to do it anyway. So you stood up and looked at him, smiling confidently for the first time since you entered the damn elevator.  
  
       “I’m going with you,” you simply said.  
  
       “So you’re indeed afraid of darkness,” he teased you.  
  
       “No, I am not,” you protested.  
  
       “Yes, you are.”  
  
       “I’m not!” You hit him in the arm.  
  
       “Ouch!”  
  
       “Oh, come on! You didn’t even feel it,” you said, rolling your eyes.  
  
       He laughed loudly. His laughter was infectious and deep and soft and wonderful. You couldn’t help yourself and you laughed with him. It cleared the atmosphere a bit. You weren’t so tensed and feeling awkward anymore or maybe it was only because you had made yourself to think about Thor only as a friend. Not that it was easy for you but you were trying to keep it that way as long as you could.  
  
       “How do you possibly know that?” he asked, leaning his head towards you.  
  
       “You’re a demigod,” you answered with playful smile on your lips.  
  
       “Good point.”  
  
       “So… Are we going to your kitchen? There’s no power but I think that we can use some fire,” you paused, struck by the meaning of what you just said. “I meant that we can use the fire on the fireplace to heat up some food.”  
  
       You blushed heavily, embarrassed to your very core. But apparently Thor didn’t notice anything inappropriate in your words. He just nodded and took your hand to guide you to his kitchen, taking one of the candles on the way.  
  
       It wasn’t so big as Tony’s kitchen but everything was there. Actually the biggest thing in Thor’s kitchen was his fridge. As you could recall he was eating more than a regular human being. It had probably something to do with him being a demigod.  
  
       “What would you like to eat?” he asked, opening the fridge.  
  
       You looked inside and took a big jar of (f/brand) chocolate cream. It was your favorite one and it seems that Thor liked it too. He took a pack of pop tarts. You raised a brow, looking at his wide smile while he was holding the box. After closing the fridge you looked for some cookies and biscuits. You squeaked when a huge package of marshmallows fell out of one of the cupboards where you were searching for some cups. Thor’s deep laughter filled the kitchen. You couldn’t help and joined him.  
  
       “That wasn’t funny,” you said, bending and taking the package from the floor.  
  
Then it was a sudden silence. You turned to ask Thor what’s wrong and you noticed that he was checking you out. His cheeks flushed red and he mumbled something about blankets while leaving the kitchen. You stood right there completely not understanding what it just happened. Is he was flustered because he was unfamiliar with half naked women or it was something else? You were unable to answer that question.  
  
       You sighed and found a big wooden tray. After putting the jar with chocolate cream, spoons, two plates, cookies, marshmallows, some bamboo skewers and two mugs you were ready to take it in front of the fireplace. You almost jumped from fear when you felt Thor’s hands on yours, making you to put down the tray on the kitchen island.  
  
       “It’s too heavy for you,” he said with his wonderful deep voice that made your knees to get soft. “There are some bottles of soda in the fridge. If you be so kind and take it, I will be appreciated,” he added and one second later he was already gone.  
  
       You took out two bottles of your (f/flavor) soda from the fridge and followed him. After you sat down on the carpet in front of the fireplace and put down the soda next to you, you realized that you feel really comfortable with him despite the weirdness of the whole situation you were in together. You noticed that there were some blankets near to you both and a lot of pillows that Thor had to take from somewhere, maybe from another storage room. When you were about to say something, Thor spoke.  
  
       “That shirt looks really good on you.”  
  
       “Oh, god!” you moaned, feeling your cheeks are hot as hell itself.  
  
       “Yup. That’s me,” he said, wide smile on his face and teasing gaze.  
  
       You would face-palmed but you looked at him and just started to chuckle.  
  
       “Do it more and I start to think that your ego is bigger than Tony’s,” you said, trying to stop laughing.  
  
       “I’m bigger than he is,” Thor stated, opening the jar and taking spoonful of the cream.  
  
       You laughed even harder while trying to get rid some of the images that your naughty imagination gave you. Thank goodness he didn’t need to know what was on your mind.  
  
       “My stomach hurts because of you, Thor,” you complained teasingly.  
  
       “You should eat then. Full stomach is a happy stomach,” he said innocently.  
  
       Without thinking twice you caught the nearest pillow and you throw it at him. Only because he was surprised it hit him straight in the face.  
  
       “Sorry,” you mumbled, trying to sound really innocent. “I was aiming your chest.”  
  
       “Apology accepted,” he said, bowing his head a little bit.  
  
       Then he pushed the jar into your direction and waited for you to try the chocolate delicacy. You took the second spoon and put it inside the jar. Your eyes looked at the cream with lust that could only be seen in the person who was completely addicted to chocolate. You put the spoon into your mouth and your eyes closed, pleasure visible on your face. Then you licked the rest of the cream from the spoon. When you looked at Thor, you noticed that he was staring at you like if you were a prey he wanted to hunt down.  
  
       “What?” you asked, frowning.  
  
       You almost laughed when his face flushed dark red and he started to look at everything but you. He mumbled something that sounded like “nothing” and you chuckled while starting to push marshmallows on the skewers. Thor was looking into the fire as if he was supposed to see something there.  
  
       “Here you go,” you said, stretching your hand with two skewers full of marshmallows towards him.  
  
       “And where is yours?” he asked.  
  
       “As you said, you are a big guy so you need to eat more. Come on. I make one for myself right away.” You smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
       Quickly after that, you had your own marshmallows on a stick. Both of you sat as close to the fire as possible and you shown Thor how to roast them. There was a lot of laughing and he reminded you a little boy not a grown up man.  
  
       When you were lying on your back, eating marshmallows and cookies Thor apparently felt bored and proposed playing a game.  
  
       “Which one?” you asked with curiosity in your voice.  
  
       “Tony told me about one.”  
  
       “Oh boy! Should I be afraid of it?”  
  
       Knowing Stark it could be one of his really perverted games that should be banned forever.  
  
       “No. It’s the ‘Truth or Dare?’ game,” he answered, his gaze on your face, wondering why you seemed to be scared of his response.  
  
       You sighed in relieve. The game wasn’t that bad, at least not among other games from Tony’s repertory.  
  
       “I assume that you know the rules so you start first,” you spoke, sitting straight and wondering what you were going to hear from him. “I choose the truth,” you added.  
  
       He followed you, leaning himself on the back of an armchair. Then he remained silent for a couple of seconds, staring at you.  
  
       “Why are you not wearing your glasses?”  
  
       You looked at him completely surprised. You didn’t expect him to notice that.  
  
       “I don’t really need them so I left them in my bedroom before I went out for the convent. What do you choose, truth or dare?” you asked him.  
  
       “Dare,” he answered with wild smile on his lips like he was daring you right now.  
  
       “So I dare you to take off your t-shirt,” you spoke without thinking and you blushed heavily. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
  
       But it was already too late and his t-shirt was thrown on the armchair behind him. You were sitting still, your jaw dropped a little bit in awe and your eyes were looking at him hungrily. He was just ideal. His chest and abdomen were perfectly toned. You would do everything to just feel his muscles under your fingers. Thor’s gaze were puzzled. He seemed trying to figure out what happened to you and why were you reacting that way.  
  
        _'Why did I dare him to do it? Why didn’t I just keep my mouth shut this one time?!'_ you thought, feeling that your face is hot as if you had a serious fever.  
  
       “Why do you apologize?” he asked, leaning forward and trying to look into your eyes but you were staring at your bare feet.  
  
       You just couldn’t look into his wonderful eyes when you were aware that every single emotion is clearly visible in your (e/c) ones. You weren’t supposed to let him know that you had feelings for him, that you fell for him from the first second you saw him. He was for you like a Prince Charming for every princess in fairytale books you had read in your childhood. Unlike to them, Thor was a real man, a real prince. But you weren’t a princess, you weren’t even some kind of Cinderella. You were just you, an ordinary girl. Yes, you were really smart, even outstandingly smart as some people were saying about you, but beyond this you knew your virtues and flaws. And if it wasn’t for Fury, you would be in jail right now.  
  
       “B-because I shouldn’t dare you to do it,” you said quietly. “Just put back the t-shirt and we will go on with the game. I choose dare this time,” you added, your eyes never leaving your feet.  
  
       You almost jumped scared to the very bottom of your soul when you felt his warm fingers on your chin, lifting your head up. You closed your eyes not wanting him to read your feelings.  
  
       “I dare you to open your eyes,” he almost whispered, his warm breath touching your skin.  
  
       You didn’t expect that and your eyes snapped open in surprise. Your (e/c) orbs locked on his vibrant blue ones. You felt the lump in your throat growing up when he wrapped his other hand around your waist and put you on his lap. You hardly could breathe not knowing where this might lead you both.  
  
       “Truth or dare?” you whispered, your voice a little bit trembling.  
  
       He remained silent for what you thought it was years. When you started to worry about him, he smiled softly, making your heart to stop for a second or two.  
  
       “What if I don’t have interest into this game anymore?” he asked quietly.  
  
       “Why?”  
  
       You were trying to keep your hands on you knees and not to touch the bare skin of his chest or abdomen. It was really hard to not follow your desires. Especially now, when he could read your feelings in your eyes even if you desperately tried to hide them.  
  
       His fingers moved from your chin and he cupped your face in his hand. You sighed quietly, still looking deep into Thor’s eyes. And then you saw something in his blue orbs but you didn’t have a chance to identify it since he leaned his head towards you, his lips gently touching yours. It took him less than a second to destroy your whole defense, leaving you vulnerable. His lips were soft and warm. They were lightly brushing yours, waiting for your response. It was impossible for you to push him away even if  you would want it and you didn’t. Your hands moved up and wrapped around his neck while you kissed him back. Your eyes filled with tears of joy. Even if it was only a heat of a moment, you will keep those minutes deep in your heart. Forever.  
  
       Thor hold you closer to him, so close that your bodies almost melted in each other. You felt completely drunk, your head had never been so light. You couldn’t resist to your desires and while fingers of your right hand entangled in his long soft blond hair, the other hand was learning every muscle of his back. He seemed to be equally impatient as he deepened the kiss, nibbling softly your lower lip. You let a little moan and that was when his tongue invaded your mouth, tasting every crevice. That made you to tighten your grip on his shoulders, being afraid of loosing your consciousness in any second. What you felt was so overwhelming that it was almost painful. The only relief was given to you by Thor’s lips and hand that were caressing your sides and the small of the back.  
  
       You broke the kiss first, gasping heavily, hearing that he was doing the same thing. You slowly opened your eyes and looked straight into his blue ones. They were much darker now than usually, filled with love, caring and… lust? You almost forgot to breathe, completely frozen and absolutely unaware that your own orbs are reflecting exactly the same feelings. Your eyes were saying each other more than any words ever could.  
  
       Your hand cupped Thor’s face and you were surprised how soft his facial hair was. You leaned your head closer to him and you kissed him, trying not to break the eye contact but when he responded, you couldn’t help and your lids dropped down. His hands hold you tight while the sweetness of the kiss were filling every cell of your body. It didn’t take long for you to let your hand to travel down and touched Thor’s chest and a soft growl let out his throat. You moaned into his mouth, feeling his hands under the t-shirt you wore. It took him a second to get rid of it and another one to lay you down on the pillows he scattered around earlier.  
  
       He leaned over your, keeping his weight on his knees and hands not to crush you. You looked at him not hiding any of your emotions, openly admiring his beauty and perfectness, not caring if he saw your imperfections. You shivered, wanting him to touch you. You reach your right hand towards him, wrapping it around his neck and bringing him so close to yourself that you could kiss him. You knew where it led you both and you wanted  that more than anything else in the whole universe. Your free hand went down his chest, then abdomen and reached his belt. He broke the kiss, tilting his head back, the question readable in his wonderful eyes. You simply smiled, nodded and then kissed him with all the love you felt towards him. Thor kissed you back the same way. Even if you weren’t a princess, you found your prince charming.  
  


* * *

  
**_The next morning_**  
  
       Stark needed your help but he couldn’t find you anywhere. He searched his floor and then he went on yours. He could be looking for you much longer if it hadn’t been for J.A.R.V.I.S. who told him to try to look for you on Thor’s floor since – as he dared to mention to his creator – only the demigod and you were in the building last night, the others visiting their families or having assignments from the S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
       What Tony saw when he left the elevator made his jaw to drop down. There were like dozens of burn-out candles that left wax stains on the furniture they were standing earlier. But it wasn’t the thing that shocked Stark but the fact that there were some clothes scattered around the room. Ladies undergarment hanging on one of the standing lamps, t-shirt - which he gave Thor not so long ago - laying on the floor near to elevator with male jeans next to it. He made a few steps forward and froze. The view in front of him completely surprised him for a long while. He saw you and Thor tightly hugging each other and sleeping on the floor with a big blanket covering you loosely. It was more than obvious that you were both naked underneath it. That could only mean one thing. Stark grinned mischievously and took his cellphone out of his pocket and took a picture of you two.  
  
        _‘They won’t believe in that,’_ he thought, walking back to the elevator to share the news with other Avengers.


	3. Tony Stark x Reader - Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stuck in the elevator with one and only Tony Stark. Actually you are the best friends, but you have a very important date and at some point you get angry at him. How this will end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (m/n) means the middle name
> 
> This chapter contains some lime/lemonish stuff. You've been warned!

_‘For all the gods’ sake why I had to bump into Tony?’_  
  
        “______(f/n)?!” Tony asked, shock and disbelief hearable in his voice.  
  
        “No, Easter Bunny,” you answered sarcastically. “Of course it’s me. Who else did you expect in this elevator?”  
  
        “But you are wearing a dress,” he pointed, his eyes locked on your figure.  
  
        “So what? Why can’t I wear a dress?” You were surprised by his words.  
  
        Well yes, it was the first time he saw you in a that kind of outfit. Until now you always wore jeans, loose t-shirts and hoodies. Your long (h/c) hair were all the time haphazardly tied up. And that evening you put on deep red strapless dress that ended about three inches above your knees, exposing your legs. Soft silk fabric fayed tightly to your breasts, waist and upper part of hips. Then it widened, floating down smoothly. Your hair were neatly brushed and not tied, falling on your shoulder in soft waves. There were only two things that were destroying the image of Cinderella going on her prime date. The first one was a black backpack you were holding in your left hand. The second thing were your shoes. You were wearing red ankle-length sneakers. Just like those which David Tennant wore while playing Doctor Who, which was one of your favorite tv series by the way.  
  
        “It’s… strange,” he said, and pushed buttons to your floors. “And even stranger, considering the fact I didn’t know that you’re so hot,” he added, checking you out so intensively that you made a step forward and slapped him in the back of his head.  
  
        “Ouch! What’s that for?” he asked, hissing in pain.  
  
        “For your dirty thoughts, Tony,” you answered, looking up to see how much longer you had to stay in the elevator with Stark staring at you and practically drooling at the same time.  
  
        You were best friends since you had joined the Avengers and since he had gotten to know how much you were into computers and modern technology. It was only a matter of time for both of you to establish friendship. But even after that you weren’t willing to share any details from your personal life. It was driving Tony crazy and he made finding information about you his personal game. He was kind of obsessed with that and you had many arguments about a personal space and spying on you.  
  
        He looked at you with those chocolate brown sad puppy eyes. You knew that trick too well.  
  
        “I’m you friend, Tony, not one of your _girlfriends_ , remember?”  
  
        You wanted add something more but you suddenly heard a huge thud. The elevator abruptly stopped, its steel walls slightly vibrating, and you almost fell to the floor but Tony managed to catch you before you hit the ground. As soon as you regain your balance, you stepped away from him. Emergency light went on, flooding the elevator with red glow.  
  
        “JARVIS?” he asked.  
  
        “Yes, sir?” computer voice with distinguish British accent answered.  
  
        “What the hell happened?” Tony’s voice was full of irritation.  
  
        And then you noticed that he’s wearing one of his date suits with dark red dress shirt and his hair are brushed.  
  
        “I don’t know, sir. All the syste-“ JARVIS voice was cut off.  
  
        “JARVIS?” Tony asked lauder than usual but the only thing that responded to him was a dead silence.  
  
        “You gotta be kiddin’ me,” you said, unlocking your phone and trying to call one of your acquaintances to get you out of the elevator. “No signal. Just freakin’ peachy!”  
  
        You slid down the wall until you sat on the floor, looking at Tony who was trying to call someone with his fancy homemade phone. But he didn’t have any luck. Even his device couldn’t get reception. Then he tried to reach a hatch in the elevator’s ceiling. You watched him not willing to interrupt since you thought that the view of him jumping is amusing.  
  
        “Where were you going in this fancy dress?” he asked out of the blue, glancing at you.  
  
        “I have a date,” you answered. “Or rather I should say that I _had_ a date. I guess that you had one too, judging by the choose of your outfit,” you added.  
  
        “A date?” He raised a brow, completely ignoring your remark about his clothes. He stood still, watching at you with rather shocked expression visible on his face. The second time in less than ten minutes.  
  
        Actually it was the first time you were going on a date for a very long time.  You chose to ignore his question, considering it to be rhetorical one.  
  
        “You barely leave the Tower so how did you meet this guy?”  
  
        “Can you just stop asking me questions, Tony?” you said, looking at him with flash of anger in your eyes. “We’ve been on this subject a million times before. Personal space. We’re friends but that doesn’t mean that you have to know every detail of my life. I’m not asking questions about your girlfriends,” you snapped.  
  
        “Hey, _____(f/n). Just don’t bite, ok?”  
  
        “You’re not even tasty,” you muttered, fiddling with your phone as if you could get the reception somehow.  
  
        “How can you know that?” he asked, smiling playfully. “You’ve never tasted me before.”  
  
        You face-palmed and couldn’t stop but laughing at his remark.  
  
        “You are unbelievable, Tony.”  
  
        “I know.” He grinned and extended hand towards you. “Come on. It’s time to get out of here.”  
  
        You took his hand and allow him to pull you up on your feet. You glanced at him, then at the hatch.  
  
        “That’s crazy,” you said. “We’re above the fortieth floor!”  
  
        “We just need to reach the nearest door and open it. Walk in the park,” he sad, smiling at his idea.  
  
        “Rather highway to hell,” you muttered, making a reference to one of AC/DC songs.  
  
        “Better than being thunderstruck.”  
  
        “Are we gonna enlist every one of their tracks?” you asked, looking at his wide smile.  
  
        “Challenge accepted,” he said. “I’ll lift you and you will open the hatch.”  
  
        “No peeking!” you managed to warn him before he put his hands on your hips and lifted you.  
  
        At first you tried to push the hatch but nothing happened. Then you noticed a small handle that secured it from accidental opening. But even if you removed it, nothing happened and you weren’t able to open the hatch. It was like someone sealed it from the outside.  
  
        “Can’t open it.”  
  
        “Purple,” you heard Tony’s voice at the same time.  
  
        You slapped him in the back of his head when he was putting you down on the floor.  
  
        “What did I say?!” you snapped when you could face him.  
  
        “It was just an accident,” he said with a grin on his lips and innocent gaze of his warm brown eyes.  
  
        “Do it again and I will change all of your access codes and passwords.”  
  
        “You won’t do that.”  
  
        “Try me,” you said playfully and smiled at his confusion.  
  
        You sat down on the floor, making sure that your dress covered as much of your legs as it was possible. Tony sat next to you. You opened your mouth to break the silence but he was faster.  
  
        “So who is he?”  
  
        “If I refuse to answer, you won’t stop asking, am I right?”  
  
        “Yes.”  
  
        “I’ve met him online. We chatted a lot for the last couple of weeks and we finally decided that there’s some chemistry going between us so we should meet in person. And now our first date is ruined and I can’t even send him an email,” you said, your head lightly hitting the wall behind you.  
  
        “Are you aware that he can be a psycho?” he asked, looking at you with concern.  
  
        “I can defend myself,” you said. “You can ask Tash about that. She’s a great teacher. And what’s your story?” you asked, changing the subject slightly. “Who’s this poor girl you will stand up tonight?  
  
        “She wrote me an email and she seemed nice so I asked her out,” he said without revealing any further details.  
  
        “You’re such a hypocrite!” you exclaimed. “You’re telling me that people met online can be dangerous and you did exactly the same thing. And if you are going to say that’s because you’re a man or worse the Iron Man, I’m so gonna slap you again.”  
  
        “Who could tell that you’re so feisty, sweetie pie.”  
  
        You elbowed him but not too hard. You like when he was calling you like that. You’ve never heard that he addressed by this pet name any other woman. He called them by _sweet cheeks_ for most of the time. Sometimes it was _babe_ or _muffin_ or _honeybun_. You were surprised that those women weren’t mad at him for using that kind of pet names.  
  
        “I’m more feisty than you can imagine,” you said teasingly.  
  
        It might look like you were inviting him to cross the line of your friendship, reaching for something more. Actually you would enjoy that. There was nobody who knew that you developed some strong feelings for Tony Stark, that you fell for him since the first day you had spent with him. He was brilliant and funny and he seemed to understand you. At first it was only a slight crush on the mighty Iron Man, but with time your affection for him went much deeper. You made yourself not to cross the line of friendship with him and you stuck your true feels deep into your heart. It hurt to see him with other women although you had never shown that to him or to anybody else.  
  
        There was a very good reason why you tried to find a boyfriend through the online dating site. You simply knew that you couldn’t compete with all those beautiful women whose Tony dated. He friend-zoned you and you accepted that. However, you recently decided that you had to move on and find someone else to love no matter how painful it could be. So you made an account and waited for some offers from the male users. But you weren’t careless and you put your middle name instead of the first one and you made separate email account. You knew that there were a lot of dangerous people on the Internet and you preferred to be overprotective when it came to your identity or your home address. Besides that, saying anyone that you lived in the Stark Tower and you were friends with the Avengers would do nothing good.  
  
        “Prove it,” he challenged you.  
  
        “I don’t need to prove anything, Anthony,” you said using his full first name, which he didn’t like at all.  
  
        He frowned, giving you “don’t-you-dare-saying-it-again” look. You just laughed out loud. Tony didn’t say a word, taking out his fancy transparent phone and checking something. A soft sound made you really suspicious. You leaned towards him and glanced at the screen. Your eyes widened for a second just before you snatched the piece of plastic from his hands.  
  
        “Why didn’t you tell me that you can send emails?!” You were mad at him.  
  
        “You didn’t ask,” Tony replied with innocent smile on his lips.  
  
        Your free palm clenched into fist. If he wasn’t your best friend and a man you loved, you would strangle him with your bare hands.  
  
        “I’m sure you don’t mind if I send an email from your account,” you spoke not bothering to really ask him for his permission.  
  
        He was using your stuff instantly without asking so you didn’t feel bad for using his phone. You opened email app and your eyes widened, shock written all over your face. You found yourself so hard to breathe as if you were underwater.  
  
        _It can’t be. It’s impossible. Did he know? And if he did why wouldn’t tell me. No, he couldn’t. I’m not in his type._  
  
        The phone fell out of your fingers and landed on your lap. Tony was looking at you dumbfounded. Then he took his phone back and frowned when he saw what you were looking at before you started to behave weird. He glanced at you when you took a deep breath.  
  
        “You’re Eddie, right?” you asked him, almost whispering. Then you recited all the information you found in Eddie’s profile on the dating site and those which he provided you himself.  
  
        You were staring at your feet so you didn’t notice a short flash of shock on Tony’s face.  
  
        “_-____(m/n)?” he stuttered.  
  
        “Yeah, that’s me,” you answered, sighing again.  
  
        You had never felt so embarrassed in your entire life. You put some trust in Eddie and he knew some things which you had never shared with Tony or any other member of the Avengers. And now you knew that you were telling everything to Stark. He knew that you were in love with somebody who was near to you but you were aware that your feelings wouldn’t be returned so you were trying to put yourself into relationship with another man.  
  
        The silence had never been so loud. You were looking at your hands, fingers playing with the hem of your dress. You were about to apologize when you saw his hand reaching towards yours, entwining your fingers. You looked at Tony completely taken by surprise. He gave you a small smile and before you could smile back he leaned towards you to lay a kiss on your lips.

        You were about to back away and ask him what the hell he’s doing but Tony somehow predicted that and put his free hand on your neck. You couldn’t help yourself and you returned the kiss.  
  
        “Why?” you asked, not being able to say anything more.  
  
        You didn’t want to be part of the horde of girlfriends he had. You prayed for what you always saw in him turned out to be his true self. That the playboy thing was just a mask.  
  
        “If I only knew that it was you,” he whispered without realizing how his words might sound to you.  
  
        “Because if you did, you would cut me off?”  
  
        You saw disbelief on his face. A flash of hurt showed up for the second time in his warm chocolate brown eyes.  
  
        “______(f/n)-“ he started.  
  
        “We’re friends, Tony,” you interrupted him. “The best ones, at least from my side. Why on earth you’ve never told me anything?”  
  
        “I was-“ he paused, “I was afraid that you would reject me.”  
  
        You expected to hear everything but not that. And you couldn’t decide if you wanted to cry or to laugh. The insecurity written in his beautiful eyes almost made you melt instantly.  
  
        “Why would I do that?” you asked softly, closing eyes when his hand cupped your cheek.  
  
        “I’m a broken man, ____(f/n). In more ways that you could count.”  
  
        Your eyes snapped open and you were looking at that man not believing what he had just said. He was funny, he was willing to do every prank that came to his mind, he always cheered everybody around him even if he made chauvinistic remarks. You had never considered him as broken man. But you weren’t stupid and you noticed that something is bothering him when nobody was around. You asked him once about that but he just gave you short shrift and you didn’t insisted anymore, though you tried to cheer him up when he needed it.  
  
        You leaned your head, touching his forehead, your free hand caressing his cheek.  
  
        “For me you’re not broken, Tony,”  you whispered, trying not to give away your feelings yet, at least not until you would be absolutely sure that he would return them.  
  
        “But I don’t want to be a fling for you,” you added slowly.  
  
        You probably shouldn’t tell him that but you knew him and his tendency to one-night affairs. You loved him, however you didn’t want to have your heart broken into million pieces.  
  
        Tony blinked as if he couldn’t believe what you had just said. He seemed to be hurt by your words. But he understand your worries. After all who knows him better - besides himself - than you?  
  
        He sighed and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you on his lap. You gasped taken by surprise and looked at Tony to say something but he didn’t give you a chance to speak. His lips smashed yours with such passion that it took your breath away. Your mind blew up like thousands fireworks. You stopped thinking. You stopped hesitating. You just let your heart to make decisions.  
  
        Your hands wrapped around Tony’s neck, fingers entangling with his soft hair. He held you closer to him, his tongue gently brushing your lower lip, asking for entrance which you more than willingly allowed. His tongue was hot and eager to put up a fight with your own. You let out a loud moan and that made Tony to hold you tighter. You felt his arc reactor pressed to your chest and this really turn you on.  
  
        It was Tony who finally broke the kiss. Both of you gasping heavily, your lungs screaming painfully for some air. He looked at you, his eyes less than an inch from yours and your cheeks flushed instantly.  
  
        “You’re not a fling, ______ (f/n),” he whispered when his breath calmed down a bit.  
  
        You didn’t know what to say. It was more than you expected but still less than you wanted to hear from him, even if you were aware that he wouldn’t say that he was in love with you at that moment.  
  
        “You’re mine,” he simply said.  
  
        That was when you saw it, despite the red glow in the elevator. Pure lust was filling his eyes, but there was something else too. Something that you had never seen there when he was with other women.  
  
        Tony didn’t give you a chance to hesitate or to ask any questions. He entangled one hand in your hair - destroying all the hard work you put up to make them look that good – pulling your head closer to him and closing your slightly open lips with his own. The kiss was a little bit violent, demanding but also giving a lot of pleasure. You returned it, enjoying every single second of it. For the first time since you have met Tony Stark you allowed your heart to take control, ignoring every warning your mind could come up with.  
  
        You felt Tony’s hand moving from your waist to your back, caressing you through the thin layer of fabric. You shivered, feeling a wave of pleasure going up and down your spine.  
  
        _‘I love you, Tony Stark,’_ you thought, not yet ready to say these words out loud.  
  
        His fingers touched the zipper of your dress, fiddling with it for a moment as if he was waiting for you to stop him but it never happened. You wanted him as badly as he wanted you and you didn’t care that you were trapped in the elevator over forty floors above the ground. All that mattered then was Tony, his tongue fighting for dominance with yours, his fingers unzipping your dress and holding your head close to his, the warmth radiating from his body.  
  
 _‘If this is a dream, I don’t wanna wake up.’_  
  
        You felt Tony’s hand sliding underneath your dress, gently rubbing the small of your back what made you moan into his mouth when he found a soft spot there. If you weren’t already turned on, you would be right now.  
  
        Unfortunately life was not fair and suddenly the lights turned on making you to jump back from each other. You quickly got on your feet struggling with unzipped dress which almost showed your bare breasts since tailoring of your gown didn’t allowed to have a bra underneath it.  
  
        You almost lost your balance when the elevator unexpectedly started to move up. Luckily Tony was fast enough to catch you before you fell. He wrapped his hands around your waist, entrapping you.  
  
        “Would you mind to help me with the zipper?” you asked, trying to keep your voice calm and not to show how thrilled you were by standing so close to him.  
  
        “What if I don’t wanna do that, sweetie pie?” he asked, smiling playfully and apparently teasing with you.  
  
        “Antho-“ you started, addressing him by his full name, but he decided to close your mouth with a passionate deep kiss that you immediately returned.  
  
        You were ready to hit him when you felt his hand moving up along your spine and zipping your dress. At the same time you sighed in relief, breaking the kiss and the elevator stopped. You looked through the now open door and saw that you were at Tony’s floor. The sparks of mischievousness showed up in your eyes. Before he could react you freed from his grip, grabbed your backpack and gave him a playful smirk, standing in the elevator’s door and holding them from closing. Maybe this was more weird than what you were planning to do, but you wanted to know how much he cared about you and if the interest he showed to you via dating site and when you were both trapped in that damn elevator were genuine and honest.  
  
        You weren’t a person who was into sayings but you had a few that were you favorites. The most favorite one fitted perfectly to Tony’s personality and behavior. _Remember, you’re only young once, but you can be immature forever._ Now you were the one who were going to behave in very immature way.  
  
        “Catch me,” you started, your lips widened in flirtatious grin, “if you can,” you ended, then winked at Tony and you run farther into his apartment.  
  
        Stark was left dumbfounded for a few seconds, wondering what the hell had just happened. Then he decided that he let his heart to take control. It was his fault that things between him and Pepper didn’t work out as he expected and one day she broke with him. He didn’t demand giving him a reason why she didn’t want to be with him anymore and Pepper wasn’t even willing to do that. She moved to Europe and was now a head of a branch office of Stark Industries in London. Things between them went to strictly professional ones and Tony was aware that his ex-girlfriend found a new man to love. He wished well for both of them, though he felt a sting of jealousy seeing her so happy during videoconferences.  
  
        It all had gone away when you joined the Avengers and became his second best friend, right after Bruce. He stopped thinking about Pepper. He even started to control his drinking after you decided to make nasty jokes about him being drunk and doing stupid things then. Most of them were totally made up but somehow he felt he had to prove to you that he could take his drinking under control. He didn’t even know when he started to like you more than just a friend. But he was afraid that things would end up the same way like they did with Pepper so he kept his feelings for himself, completely oblivious that you had strong affection for him. He chuckled a bit, thinking that if it hadn’t been for that stupid elevator thing (He was still going to investigate what happened.), he wouldn’t know that his best friend was his blind date and that you felt something for him.  
  
        He finally managed himself to follow you and join your little game. Though he was planning to make it his play.  
  
        When you run into Tony’s living room you threw your backpack on one of the armchairs and looked around to know where you should be run away when he finally came out of the elevator. There weren’t too many options. There were only two corridors on either sides of the living room and you know that one of them led to Tony’s workshop.  
  
        You were standing near the windows when he came in, playful smirk on his lips and lustful gaze of his brown eyes. You swallowed, being a little bit afraid of what he was planning to do. Oh, you began to regret starting that little game and you already knew that you were on a hiding to nothing. But you were still trying to win. Giving in at the beginning was not an option.  
  
        “JARVIS?” Tony spoke, walking slowly toward you.  
  
        “Yes, sir?”  
  
        “What the hell happened?”  
  
        “I’m afraid that Thor and his friends from Asgard were playing with his hammer, sir. The Tower was hit with a thunderbolt. Everything was overloaded and shut down, sir.”  
  
        “Thanks, Jarvis,” Tony said, his eyes focused on your figure.  
  
        You moved behind one of the armchairs ready to run if he wanted to chase you. Both of you waiting for the other one to move first. And then he did it. He moved in your direction and you started to run around the living room. But there was one thing that you wouldn’t expect. Tony didn’t give a damn about fair play right now so he shortened his way by running across the room and you literally bump into him. Before you could back away he wrapped his hands around your waist and lifted you up and a second later you were hanging head down over his shoulder.  
  
        “Stark!” you growled.  
  
        “Yes, dear?”  
  
        “Put me down,” you demanded, trying to free yourself but it only resulted in that his grip got tighter. “Hey! What are you doing?!” you exclaimed, feeling that he was taking off your sneakers. Two seconds later you saw them scattered on the floor of hallway leading to… his bedroom!  
  
        “Anthony Edward Stark, put me down or I swear all the gods I know that you will regret it!” You almost shouted at him.  
  
        “Calm down,” he said and patted your buttocks.  
  
        That was it, he crossed the line and you took a swing and hit his butt as hard as you could. Your hand hurt a bit after that but your anger surprisingly decreased when you realized that you liked it what you had felt when you spanked him. He stiffened but then he laughed in a way that would make your knees soft if you only had a chance to use them now.  
  
        “So you like it rough, sweetie pie?” he asked, smirking after he put you down beside his bed.  
  
        You looked at the door which he closed a few seconds before by simply kicking them shut. His gaze made your breath faster and shallow.  
  
        “You still gonna pay for that,” you said with a slight hint of anger in your voice, poking him into his chest.  
  
        Unfortunately you chose the wrong place and you hit Tony’s arc reactor. You hissed in pain but before you could do anything else he took your hand and started to suck your hurt finger. Your face immediately flushed like never before. You felt your cheeks were burning almost painfully. And he was staring straight into your eyes. You swallowed the lump in your throat. The next thing you felt were Tony’s lips crashing on yours.  
  
        He pulled you close to him so tightly that you had problems with breathing, despite the fact that you already had them caused by his kiss. Your hands wrapped around Tony’s neck and fingers entangled in his hair. Wave of heat blew through your body. Your hands slid on his shoulders and started to take off his jacket.  
  
        Tony broke the kiss and titled his head back, looking into your (e/c) eyes and asking wordlessly if you were sure that you wanted to go that way. You just nodded not wanting to break the silence and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
        He took back his hands and threw his jacket somewhere behind him. You did the same with his dark red dress shirt and the black t-shirt he had underneath it, not bothering yourself where they landed. Tony was standing in front of you, half naked, gorgeous and beautiful; arc reactor glowing in his chest. You leaned toward him and laid a soft kiss on the device that was keeping him alive. Your hands was on his chest, caressing the hot and smooth skin.  
  
        You felt Tony’s hands on your back, unzipping once again your dress. The soft red fabric slid down your body, leaving you almost naked. You crossed your arms, your face redder than your dress, scattered now around your bare feet. Tony wasn’t the first man that saw you naked, but you felt like he was the first one.  
  
        “Look at me, ______(y/n),” you heard him whispering.  
  
        After taking a deep breath you lifted your head. His eyes were fixed on your (e/c) ones. His intense gaze took your breath away, your body shivered in anticipation. Tony rubbed your back with one hand, the other one gently pulled your crossed arms down. You swallowed hard seeing pure lust in his eyes.  
  
        You were so caught by his stare that you didn’t even notice when he unbuckled his pants and now was wearing only his boxer shorts. Tony’s fingers were running along your spine up and down. Each time they turned around a little bit lower than previously until they touched your soft spot. You couldn’t hold anymore and you let a loud moan of pleasure.  
  
        It seemed that Tony was waiting for this. His lips crashed on yours, his tongue slid between your still parted from moaning lips. You felt a giant wave of heath that went through your body. Tony’s tongue brushed every little crevice of your mouth before he started a battle for domination with your tongue. And he was winning since you were almost melted from the sweetness of that kiss.  
  
        Tony laid you on his bed with him on top of you, breaking a kiss, but his lips were still working on giving you overwhelming pleasure by leaving a burning hot trail from your lips, through the neck and then stopping on your chest. His tongue caressing your breasts, teeth leaving tingling traces on the skin.  
  
        Your hands were on Tony’s shoulders and neck, fingers entangled in his hair. Your legs wrapped around his waist were telling more than any words could possibly do. You wanted him. You desperately wished him to make you his in every possible way.  
  
        “T-Tony, please!” you let out those words along with a loud moan, after his fingers slid under your panties.  
  
        He couldn’t resist your begging voice and he ripped off your underwear along with his own. Both of you had just started your way straight to heaven.  
  


 

**The next morning**

  
        You had one of the weirdest dreams ever in which you were making love with Tony. You smiled half awaken and then frowned when you felt that your pillow was really warm and it was… breathing?!  
  
        Your eyes snapped open and you saw man’s chest with the glowing arc reactor in the middle of it. Then everything came back. Every nanosecond of the previous night filled your mind and soul.  
  
        “Hello, beautiful,” you’ve heard a sleepy voice.  
  
        You tilted your head back and saw Tony staring at you with a grin on his amazing lips. You flushed and tried to keep away from him, but the grip on your waist only tightened.  
  
        “Where are you going, sweetie pie?” he asked and you were surprised by the hint of hurt in his voice that made you feel guilty.  
  
        “Nowhere,” you answered. “I just wanted to shift myself.”  
  
        Tony wrapped his other hand around you and pulled you up that now you were lying on your sides facing each other. He didn’t leave any space between your bodies, so you felt a little bit weird when your breasts were pressed to his chest.  
  
        “The last night-” you started but Tony hushed you by simply kissing you.  
  
        “I’m not the easiest man to live with but I want you to stay with me,” he said after he broke the kiss.  
  
        “Why?” you asked. “Why do you want me to be with you, Tony?”  
  
        “Because I-” he paused as if he was looking for the right words, those that weren’t the big ones, but he didn’t find any. “I want you to be with me because I love you ______(y/n).”  
  
        His eyes were locked on yours, uncertainty visible in his chocolate brown irises, like he was risking his life at that moment.  
  
        You felt tears falling down your cheeks. You had never been so happy in your entire life. Your heart was beating so hard that you were sure that it could be heard in the next state.  
  
        “I love you too, Tony,” you simply said a second before you kissed him.  
  
        You found your man, your life companion, your love.


	4. Clint Barton x Reader - Archer's Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stuck in the elevator with Clint Barton. You were going out of the city to the huge LARP (Live Action Role Play) event. What will happen after Clint discovery of the content of your bag? And why he wants to get out of the elevator so badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter is a LEMON! If you don't like sexual themes DO NOT read it!

  
_‘Why did I have to bump into Barton?’_

Your duffle bag hit the elevator’s floor with a metal clang. It was something that drew Barton’s attention to you.

“(Name)?” he asked, surprised by your outfit.

You usually wore loose clothes that were covering your figure, male t-shirts and military pants or baggy jeans. Now your outfit was very different. You wore a tight female t-shirt with skintight pants, all black in color. You have black boots on your feet, perfect both for hiking and for climbing. A black leather jacket and fingerless gloves completed your badass look. Your long (h/c) hair was French braided.

“Hey, Clint,” you said, giving him a nod and trying not to blush, though you failed miserably.

You tried to act nonchalantly to avoid any questions from him, however it wasn’t working the way you wanted to.

“Fury gave you a field task?”

“Nope, he didn’t. I have some days off and I was going out of the city, but apparently our boss can’t live without some files that are in my room right now,” you said, telling yourself to stop babbling like a fangirl or something worse. It wasn’t Clint’s fault that you had a crush on him.  A huge giant crush to be honest.

“You look like Tash before she goes to kick someone’s ass,” he spoke, pushing the buttons of his and your floors and setting the elevator in motion.

You flinched internally hearing him compare you to Romanoff. Yes, you were jealous about their friendship. For most of the people it looked like they are in a deep romantic relationship, but you knew that they weren’t, not yet at least. Unfortunately, you didn’t know how to let Barton know about your feelings towards him. He’s treated you in a very friendly manner and you were almost sure that he friend-zoned you, but you were still holding on to this little ray of hope that he might see you in a different light.

“You’re off duty too?” you asked, ignoring his remark.

“Yeah, apparently the bad guys took a vacation. So what are you going to do outside the city?”

“There’s a huge LARP event and I signed myself up a few days ago.”

“What’s LARP?” Clint asked, looking at you confused.

“Live Action Role Play,” you explained. “People choose their favorite characters from movies, books, or comics and they pretend to be them. Organizers come up with some storylines, but the major parts of the events depend on the players.” You prayed for Clint not to ask you for your choice of character. You would die from embarrassment if you had to tell him that.

Somebody listened to your prayers because the elevator decided to stop. You almost fell on the floor; however, you managed to keep your balance.

“JARVIS, what’s going on?” you asked, but the only answer was a dead silence and sudden darkness. “Great, now I’m stuck here,” you spoke, taking out your phone to have some light from the screen.

You knelt by your bag, opening it to find a flashlight. You totally forgot that your brand new compound bow is on the very top. Of course, Hawkeye wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t notice that immediately.

“Looks like one of mine,” he said, sitting on the floor on the other side of your bag.

“I didn’t borrow any of your bows. This one belongs to me.”

You finally found the flashlight and turned it on, so you could see the inside of the elevator and Barton’s actions, then you placed it on the floor. He took your bow out of your bag and he was looking inside of it, trying to snatch some more things until you slapped his hand.

“It’s not yours so please keep your hands off.”

“Are you going to climb too?” he asked with curiosity in his voice, his hands touching every part of your bow as if it was the body of his lover.

“Why are you so interested?”

You took out your phone only to notice that there’s no reception.

_‘Great!’_

“I was just curious,” Clint answered.

“Okay Mr. Curious. Can you stop touching my bow? It looks like sexual harassment to me,” you said, trying to be as serious as you can manage.

“Touchy are we, huh?”

“I don’t share my stuff with other people. You wanna finger a bow then take one of yours,” you said, taking the weapon from Clint’s hands. “I have no reception on my phone and I can bet that yours is not working too. Without power we can just sit here and wait till morning.”

“Or we can get out of here.”

“How?” you frowned, trying to figure out what’s on his mind.

Clint just raised his hand, his index finger pointed at the elevator’s ceiling. You took the flashlight and directed the it up to see that there’s a hatch. You did some math in your mind and then you looked at Barton, giving him ‘you-gotta-be-fucking-kidding-me’ gaze.

“It’s ten stories to my floor. You’re out of your mind, Hawkeye.”

It was nine stories to Bruce’s floor but you didn’t want to invade Banner’s personal space. You were friends, but you were well aware of what might happen if he would get angry, and you weren’t suicidal.

“It’s the first time you used my codename,” he said, grinning like it was Christmas.

“Don’t tempt me to change it to Tweety Bird in SHIELD’s system.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he said, leaning towards you.

“If that’s a challenge, I accept it.”

You laughed seeing the terrified expression on his face. Well, it was fake but you still enjoyed it.

“Think of that as a challenge,” he said pointing to the hatch. “I bet you will be too scared to even go on the elevator’s roof.”

You shot him a deadly glare. Because you were a computer geek didn’t mean you were physically weak. Quite the opposite since you were sent by Fury to go through the training meant for the top SHIELD’s agents and you survived it.

“What if the power comes back and we will be up there? It’s not my dream to be crushed with an elevator,” you said, looking up while Clint was opening the hatch.

“You have climbing equipment in your bag. We will be safe.”

“And why not reach the nearest door and then just use the stairs?” you asked.

Clint looked at you dumbfounded. It took him a full twenty-five seconds to regain his usual composure.

“There’s no power, you won’t be able to open the doors to the staircase,” he answered.

“We can wait there until the power will be back,” you said, giving him the easiest solution.

Clint looked at you as if you were out of your mind.

“I can’t wait,” he finally said.

“Why?” you asked, confused.

“I left my computer on and I didn’t save some things so if I don’t get there on time I will lose a lot of the data.”

“That was really dumb,” you said without a hint of compassion in your voice, earning a glare from the archer.

“You don’t have to remind me of that,” he grunted.

“I hope you are not jinxed,” you said a bit amused. “It’s thirteen stories to your floor.”

“Very funny,” he muttered, giving you another glare when you laughed at him.

Before you could come up with a smart remark, Clint jumped up and he lifted himself onto the elevator’s roof. The only thing you could do was to pack your bag and give it to him along with the flashlight. You rejected his offer to help you getting on the roof.

The elevator’s shaft didn’t look that bad, actually it was better than you suspected. It seemed that there were many places for hands and feet as if someone predicted that the two of you would be climbing here.

It didn’t take you long to unpack your climbing equipment from your bag. Luckily, you had a spare harness and two head flashlights. The rope was long and strong enough to keep the weight of both of you. You divided quickdraws between you both and you gave Clint a few spare carabiners, just in case.

After a short argument including who was going to go first and that you were taking your bag by yourself, you started to climb up.

“What’s so important on your laptop that you are risking our lives to get there? Not that I’m complaining, I always wanted to die in an elevator’s shaft,” you spoke after passing the fourth floor on your way up.

“Personal things,” he answered. “Focus on climbing, (Name).”

“I thought you can multitask, Clint.”

He stopped for a moment and looked down at you.

“Talking usually drains your energy,” he spoke and started to climb up again.

“I’m not feeling tired if that’s what you meant, but if you are, we can make a stop.”

You didn’t know what had happened that you started to behave so boldly towards him. Maybe it was the darkness of the shaft, maybe an adrenaline kick, and maybe the view you had a few feet above you when you were looking up. You knew that you would probably regret it later but you didn’t care. Dark gave you the courage to talk to Barton more openly, but not too openly. You would rather die first than tell him about your feelings. You had never crossed the line of friendship. Barton treated you almost like a sister. It always hurt you, but you kept this for yourself. You were pretty sure that the archer had a crush on Natasha, she was everything you weren’t, and you would never be. She was amazingly beautiful, her skin and body were flawless, and she was a very skilled fighter. However, the most important thing you envied about her was her confidence. Romanoff was very good in socializing with others. It came naturally for her, where you felt insecure around other people.

You had to close your eyes when he looked down at you and his flashlight beamed directly into your face.

“Are you implying that I’m in bad shape?” he asked trying to sound serious but you heard a teasing tone in his voice.

“Maybe,” you said with as much innocence as you could muster at the moment. “You can prove otherwise if you start to talk with me while climbing.”

“You spend too much time with Stark.”

“Thanks.”

“That wasn’t a compliment,” he said.

“Can you move you archer’s butt up? Unless you got roots and you’re stuck to the wall.”

You didn’t feel too comfortable being so high above the elevator’s roof, being aware that if something went wrong, you would die.

“Archer’s butt?”

Clint was evidently curious about this part of your question and you wanted to disappear, mentally cursing yourself for the bad choice of words.

“I’m not going to feed your ego, Barton,” you muttered and heard him laughing. “Move up or your laptop will shut down before we’ll get on your floor.”

His laughter died out immediately and he started to climb up again. You sighed and followed him. You were getting tired so you didn’t talk much through the next six stories, occasionally taking short breaks.

You were after another break to have some rest when Clint suddenly stopped.

“What’s going on?” you asked him.

“We have to move to the other side,” he simply said.

You looked up and then you scanned the other walls of the shaft. Barton was right, if you wanted to go up, you had to go to the other side.

“I’ll go first,” he told you and slowly started to move onto the other wall.

You were belaying him, making sure he would get on the other side safely. When he did, you sighed with relief. You didn’t notice that you were holding your breath through all the time it took Clint to get there. Though you would never admit to that, you were terribly scared that something bad would happen to him.

“Now you!” he called from the other side. “Just do it slowly.”

You took a deep breath and gradually you started to move along the wall. It was difficult to find a place for your hands and feet, not to mention that your combat boots were no fit for climbing like this.

When you were switching your weight from one foot to another, a piece of metal you were holding came off. You lost your balance and while you were trying to regain it, your foot slipped off the very narrow shelf you were standing on. Barton heard your yell, surprised and full of fear, when you started to fall down into the shaft’s darkness. Time seemed to stop and your mind froze, fixed on the thought that you would hit the roof of the elevator in a matter of seconds.

 

  
          "(NAME)!”

          Clint used carabiners and quickdraws to attach himself to the wall and he caught the rope, thanking himself for wearing gloves today. If he didn’t have them, he would have deep injuries on his palms. Even through the leather, he felt the heat from the line sliding over his hands. He felt adrenaline kicking into his system, making him stronger, more determined. He had to save you no matter what. It was his idea to do this, he was responsible for making you climb so high in complete darkness.

          You felt a powerful jolt and you stopped falling down, however you ended up hitting the wall. Shots of pain went through your body, making you scream.

          “(Name)! Are you okay?” Clint yelled.

          “Yeah! I’m bruised, but in one piece!” you yelled back.

          Then you felt something warm on your cheek. You touched it and put your fingers into the ray of light from your head flashlight. You saw blood on them. Sighing heavily, you swung a few times before you secured yourself on the wall, next to the one Clint was above you. When your heart rate dropped down a bit, you noticed that you fell down only two stories. It wasn’t that bad after all.

          Thanks to Clint’s help, it took you only about ten minutes to reach him. Then he did something unexpected. He wrapped his free arm around your shoulders and hugged you as tight as he could.

          “And that was for what?” you asked clearly surprised.

          You didn’t want him to see that half of your face is covered in blood that was still dripping down from the cut on your forehead, so you were looking up.

          “I’m happy that you are okay,” he answered, too quickly in your opinion, but you were too tired and scared to make him tell you the truth.

          “I will be happy when we get out of here. Only three stories left.”

          The rest of the climb went smoothly and you both reached the elevator’s door to Clint’s floor. After securing yourself to the wall, you took a few minutes to calm your breaths.

          Clint tried to open the door but his fingers slid on the smooth surface.

          “I’m not going down,” you spoke, glancing down and gulping silently. “Take this,” you said, pulling out a big hunting knife with a ten inch blade.

          Barton was staring at you and the knife in your hand, trying to overcome some blockage on his mind.

          “Where were you hiding that this whole time?”

          “I have a holster on my back,” you simply answered. “Just stick it into the crevice and turn it. I will try to spread the door apart.”

          He nodded, doing as you said. With one hand, you were holding to the wall, while the fingers of the other one pushed into the crevice he made with the knife. You took a deep breath and pulled the part of the door towards yourself as strong as you could. Clint did that with the other part. It took you a long while but you managed to open it. He threw your knife on the floor and stepped inside, holding the doors while you were detaching your climbing equipment from the shaft’s wall. Then you entered his living room and threw your bag somewhere.

          The whole level was dark, so there was still no power. Clint let the door  close while you slumped on the floor, lying on your back. You were too tired to care if he noticed the blood on the left side of your face.

          “We’ve made it,” you mumbled with your eyes closed.

          You took off the head flashlight and turned it off. Clint did the same as he sat next to you.

          “Yeah,” he muttered.

          “Don’t you have to check on your laptop?” you asked, remembering why you did this crazy climb.

          It was funny to hear Clint jumping on his feet and knocking off some things on the way when he hurriedly tried to get to his computer. You chuckled lightly but you didn’t move even an inch, falling slowly into a slumber.

          Clint had a lot of luck because he managed to get to his computer about ten minutes before it was supposed to shut down. He saved his files and turned it off. It took him a couple of minutes to just rest a bit. Then a complete silence made him suspicious about you. He went to the kitchen to find some candles there. After lighting about two dozen of them around the living room, he went to you. One glance on your face covered with blood and a tiny red puddle right next to your left temple gave him a cold shiver.

          “No!” he whispered to himself, falling on his knees.

          He started to shake you, calling your name, and trying not to panic.

          “Can you stop doing that?” you asked him, after he woke you up in such a violent manner.

          At least his face was worth seeing now. You couldn’t stop yourself from starting to laugh hard.

          “I thought that you were bleeding out,” he said, stunned with your reaction. “Why did you lie when I asked if you were okay?”

          “It’s just a cut, Clint. You’re panicking as if I have some major bleeding. Head wounds are always like that.”

          You tried to calm him down, though he looked really funny right now. It was very cute that he was so worried about you. The only bitter thought was that he cared about you only as a friend.

          “You’re still bleeding. We have to patch you up,” he said and helped you to get on your feet, then he led you to the bathroom, taking a thick candle on the way there. “Wash off the blood.”

          You took a look into the mirror and you froze for a moment, seeing half of your face covered with dried and fresh blood. You would be scared even more than Clint seeing yourself like that.

          “I’m sorry,” you said, washing your face.

          “For what?” he asked, surprised.

          “For not telling you about this cut and for laughing when you were worried about me,” you answered while drying your skin with a towel.  


          Clint was standing next to you, taking out stuff from the first aid kit. He turned you a bit so he could have the best view on your wound.

          “Apology accepted. It can pinch a bit,” he said, starting to clean up the cut before he put some antibiotic cream.

          You hissed from the pain a few times but it faded away when he put on some steri-strips. He did it very thoroughly and you thought that it was very nice of him. You didn’t want to have a big scar on your temple, even if the cut was almost on the hairline.

          “Thanks.”

          “You’re welcome.”

          He started to clean up the mess and you felt a little bit out of place.

          “Did you manage on time to save your files?” you asked to fill the uncomfortable silence.

          “On the last minute, but yes,” he said and gave you a small smile.

          “I’m happy that we didn’t risk our lives for nothing,” you smiled back. “It’s a good reason to celebrate, don’t you think?”

          “Beer?” he asked, taking the candle and holding the bathroom door for you to go out first.

          “Sounds great,” you grinned at him.

          You both headed to the kitchen, where Clint took out two bottles of beer from the fridge and opened them before he handed one to you.

          “For not dying in the elevator’s shaft and saving your files,” you said the toast.

          You took a long sip of beer. It was very good one and when you looked at the label you noticed that it’s the first time you are drinking this brand of beer.

          “You’ve said that everybody on this LARP event has to choose which character they want to be. Who did you choose?”

          You choked on your beer and started to cough. Clint patted your back a few times and you could breathe again.

          “Are you okay?” he asked, clearly concerned.

          “Yeah, I’m fine,” you responded quickly, laughing uneasily.

          “Why are you so nervous?” he asked, leaning towards you.

          You gulped quietly, getting even more anxious when he was so close. You made a step back and you felt the worktop behind you. Clint put his hands on the counter, entrapping you there. His behavior was a bit odd.

          “I’m not,” you said, putting all the confidence you had left in these words.

          “Then why do you avoid answering my question?”

          “What question?”

          You decided to pretend that you didn’t know what he was talking about. It wasn’t a good tactic; actually, it was the worst one you could choose.

          “Whom did you dress up as?”

          There was no way to avoid his question and you couldn’t even lie to him, because not only was he a human lie detector, but also because you would feel terrible trying to deceive the man you were in love with.

          “Female Hawkeye,” you mumbled, staring at one of the magnets on Clint’s fridge.

          A silence that fell after your answer was so long that you looked up at Barton. He looked as if Loki used his scepter on him once again.

          “Clint?” you asked softly, a little bit worried about him now. “Are you feeling okay?”

          “Why?”

          “Why what?”  You looked at him puzzled.

          “Why did you choose to dress up as me?” he asked again, looking straight into your eyes.

          Your face flushed immediately, embarrassment flooding your entire body. You didn’t know what to say, your mind was suddenly filled with confusion.

          “I-I think that you are a superhero,” you whispered. “I always admired your skills. And I… I like you.”

          You felt that your cheeks are almost burning because you were blushing so hard. Your heart was pounding so heavily into your chest that he probably heard that. It skipped a few beats when unexpected Clint leaned forward and kissed you. His lips crashed on yours, making your knees to give up on you. This was so surreal that you thought you were hallucinating.

          He wrapped his hands around your waist, pushing you towards the closest wall. You parted your lips to tell him to stop but he used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside of your mouth. The only sound you produced was a long moan.

          You couldn’t resist him any longer. What he was doing to you was too pleasurable not to let yourself flow with the course of events. Your hands moved up to his neck. You wanted him to be closer to you. He growled into the kiss and took off your jacket before he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his hips.

          You didn’t remember how you got into his bedroom. The glass outside wall let some of the city’s light inside, so it wasn’t as dark as in the living room. Clint let you stand on your feet, breaking the kiss. You were staring at each other for a long while. You saw a storm of emotions in his blue eyes. There was hunger, lust, and something you couldn’t identify yet. He stood still there, waiting for you to make the first move.

          You put your hands flat on his chest, your eyes never leaving his. For a moment he thought that you were going to push him away, but your palms moved up to take his jacket off. It was like a signal for both of you. When the jacket hit the floor, you practically made for each other, your lips crashing into a deep passionate kiss.

          It was like an unleashed apocalypse. Your clothes were flying randomly in the air and landing on the floor or some furniture. Neither of you cared if the fabric had been torn. A few minutes later you were on the bed, completely naked, kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

          Your body reacted immediately when it touched Clint’s naked form. His lips left yours and moved to your neck. You tilted your head to the side, giving him better access. He nibbled and licked your skin, leaving the burning trail on it. Your hands were wandering over his back, neck, and finally his chest, feeling the wonderfully toned body of the archer. You couldn’t stop yourself from wrapping your legs around his hips. Your feet were feeling his perfect butt. Judging by his growls, it was turning him on even more that he already was.

          You knew that in dangerous situations the adrenaline level could be high, making almost everything possible. What you didn’t expect was that it could happen to you. All the barriers, reasonable thinking, and every cause for not going this way just disappeared in the moment when his lips touched yours.

          A long, loud moan escaped your mouth when you felt Clint’s lips and hand on your breasts. He was pinching one nipple while he was sucking the other one. Your nails scratched the skin on his back, leaving white marks. You were bucking your hips into his, silently begging him to take you but Clint couldn’t stop teasing you. It seemed that he was trying to delay the climax. His sweet tortures were driving you crazy.

          “Please…” you moaned.

          A few seconds later you felt his hard member sliding into you and you cried out from the overwhelming pleasure he was giving you. It was really hard to breathe when he started moving, his pace slow at first while he let you adjust to his size. You had to admit that he was quite impressive down there.

          When your hips started to move in synch with his, he sped up his pace, finding your hands and pinning them to the pillow just above your head, your fingers entwined tightly. You raised your head and slowly licked his lips, looking straight into his eyes. This made him snap. It wasn’t sweet love making anymore. It was wild, passionate sex.

          The bedroom filled with your loud moans and Clint’s growls. Both of your skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Your bodies were rubbing against each other with every thrust he made in and out of you. You felt as if your body was on fire and you wanted it to grow even bigger so it could consume you. Suddenly Clint hit the right spot inside of you and you climaxed, screaming his name. Every muscle in your body stretched to the limit. You were crying from the overwhelming bliss. This made him climax too, almost collapsing on you. Your vision was blurred but you could see how much his hands were trembling.

          Clint slid out of you and rolled to his side. Neither of you said anything, being too tired to speak. He pulled you into him, holding you possessively before he covered you both with a thick warm blanket. You sighed peacefully and soon the two of you were asleep.  
  


  **Next morning**

          You had some bad dreams about falling down into the darkness, but it wasn’t anything bad enough to wake you up. It was the sunlight that disturbed your sleep. You groaned and turned to the side, snuggling into your pillow. It took you three seconds to realize that your cushion had a very weird shape, was warm and was breathing. In the fourth second you noticed that you were completely naked. Your eyes snapped open and you jerked, seeing Clint’s face like two inches from yours. He was sleeping and he looked so calm.

          For  another few minutes you were remembering what had happened last night. With every passing moment your face was getting redder. You couldn’t believe that you had a night full of passionate sex with nobody else than the man you were so deeply in love that you agreed to climb thirteen stories in the dark elevator shaft, almost dying there. Your head was spinning right now.

          “You look so beautiful in the morning,” Clint’s deep husky voice made you almost jump up.

          You moved your gaze up and saw that he was awake, his blue eyes fixed on you. The blanket slid a bit from him when he reached his hand to brush the hair out of your face. You saw his naked chest and it hit you that he was naked as well and that your bodies were touching each other. You didn’t dare to move even an inch, being too terrified. It wasn’t  your thing to have one-nights stands. The possibility that he might want to have sex with you because of the climb made you almost cry.

          “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, clearly concerned about your feelings. “Do you regret last night?”

          It was obviously irrational but you hid your face into his chest, your body shivering as if you had high fever. You felt Clint wrapping his arms around you, bringing  you closer to him and pulling up the blanket to cover your bare skin. He was about to ask you if you were okay, but you spoke first.

          “I don’t regret it,” you said quietly. “I’m just so confused.”

          “Confused about what?”

          “About you, about what you feel. If it was just a one-time thing just say it. I want to know,” you said quickly, just wanting to hear it already.

          Clint gently pushed you away, just far enough to look into your (e/c) eyes.  You saw something in his blue ones that made you keep silent.

          “I love you, (Name),” he said quietly. “I was telling myself that you deserve someone better that me, someone that is as smart as you are. In the shaft, when you were falling I realized that I cannot live without you.”

          You didn’t expect that he could ever return your feelings. That he could be in love with you. It felt like you won the biggest prize ever.

          “I love you too, Clint,” you whispered through tears of extreme happiness. “For a very long time actually.”

          He didn’t say anything more, he didn’t have to. He cupped your face and he leaned forward, catching your lips into the sweetest of kisses. You belonged to him as much as he belonged to you. Forever.


	5. Steve Rogers x Reader - The Only One [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got stuck in the elevator with Stever Rogers. There's no power in the whole Stark Tower building. How do you get out from this small metal box? Who's behind the blackout? And what the hell is really going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the story.

    ‘ _For all the gods’ sake! Why I had to bump into Captain America?’_      

    “(Name)?!” Steve's voice was filled with disbelief, a blush on his cheeks.     

    You had no idea, which one of you was more embarrassed – you, being so aware of your outfit or Rogers seeing you in those clothes. The worst thing was that the elevator's door already closed and you had nowhere to run from here. Therefore, now you were standing in this little metal box, staring at each other for a few long seconds with flushed faces.     

    “You look... different.” Rogers broke the silence first when the elevator started to go up.     

    “I-I was going for a run,” you mumbled, averting your gaze, though it didn’t help at all. You still felt his gaze on yourself.     

    Steve had every right to be in some kind of shock, seeing you wearing tight shorts and skin-tight sleeveless shirt, all in black, instead of your usual baggy t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans. You also left your thick-rimmed glasses on the bed table in your bedroom and your hair was neatly tied into a high ponytail. You looked everything but a computer nerd you were.       

    You glanced at the screen above the elevator’s panel, realizing that you didn’t push the button for your floor. You mentally coursed yourself for the lack of self-control and for letting yourself to be so intimidated by Captain Rogers. After taking a big step, you pushed the correct knob, giving Steve a small smile.     

    “It’s getting dark,” he said. “And this city is not safe after the sunset.”     

    “I can handle myself perfectly, thanks to the training Director Fury provided for me,” you stated with confidence.     

    You didn’t mention that you wanted to strangle Fury for making you go through the real hell of training. Moreover, for the same thing you wanted to hug him and say big thanks, because it made you stronger, faster and gave you a huge chance to survive if anyone would want to attack you.     

    “Still, you’re no match to a few men attacking you,” Steve pointed out. “No offence.”     

    “None taken.”     

    “You’ve forgotten something that you’re going back?” he asked, changing the subject and trying to fill the awkward silence.     

    “Fury wants some files ASAP,” you sighed. “He didn’t even call me, he just-”     

    Elevator stopped abruptly, all the lights went off, and you lost your balance, falling straight into Rogers. You felt his arm wrapping around you and he helped you to get back on your feet.     

    “You okay?” he asked and you could hear genuine concern in his voice.     

    “I’m fine. You?”     

    “I’m good,” he replied, smiling though you couldn’t see it in the pitch-black darkness that was surrounding you.     

    “JARVIS?” you called to the AI that was running the whole building. “JARVIS?!”     

    There was a dead silence and you felt a cold shiver going down your spine. Your mind was now flooded with terrible scenarios of what could happen.     

     _‘Did someone attack us? Why JARVIS isn’t responding? How this could even happen? Have Tony played with the power grid again? Maybe it’s something with Bruce? Please, not him rummaging through the walls as Hulk!’_      

    “(Name)?” Steve asked, keeping his arm still around your waist.     

    “We have to get out from here,” you replied. “Do you have a phone with you?”     

    “Yes,” he said, pulling the device out from his pocket and unlocking it. “But there is no service.” You saw his puzzled face in the dim light of the phone’s screen.     

    “It happens sometimes between the floors where we live and those below,” you explained this to Steve. “Tony made some improvements when he was rebuilding the Tower. Can you hold your phone so I could see the control panel?” you asked, bending to your right combat boot and pulling out a blue Swiss army knife.     

    Rogers did as you asked him and you use a screwdriver tool to open the metal cover from the elevator’s control panel. Underneath there were dozens of wires in all colors of the rainbow. You closed your eyes for a moment to recall the way to bypass the security features and switch it to manual mode. That way you could go to the nearest floor and get the door open using the power from the battery installed on the elevator’s roof. Usually it just required pressing the correct button on the control panel, but there was a complete blackout and the battery power was all you had. You just hoped that the breaks would hold, at least until you would get out from here.     

    “What are you trying to do?” Steve asked, adjusting his phone a bit so you could see the wires better.     

    “We still have the power from the battery on the roof. It can get us to the nearest floor if I bypass the security system and connect the correct wires.”     

    “If?” he asked skeptically and you just laughed.     

    “There’s a super tiny chance that I’m wrong… Oh, come on! There’s always a possibility that you can screw up everything,” you said, separating a few wires. “And don’t even start with this ‘language’ thing or I swear that I’m going to leave you here all alone in the darkness.”     

    It was easy to talk with famous Captain America, when the only source of light was his phone’s screen and you couldn’t even see his face, let alone the rest of his god-like body. It all started with a huge crush you developed after meeting Steve in person for the very first time. He was a perfect gentleman with perfect… well… everything. Now, six months later, you were so deeply in love with him that you knew you would never love anyone else. The problem was that confessing your feelings to Rogers was an impossible task. You were still trying to get used to all of the Avengers and not stuttering or blushing when you were interacting with them. At least, things with Tony were going well, with him treating you as his younger sister, very nerdy younger sister, but still a sister and you became good friends very fast. You didn’t deny that the love for computers and technology was the thing that formed a deep, however platonic, bond between you and Stark, and because of Tony, you became friends with Bruce Banner as well. The Science Trinity; Clint gave that name to your trio one day. It was supposed to be some kind of teasing, but it turned out as a cool nickname.     

    You heard Steve mumbling something that sounded like “I wasn’t going to” and you smiled. Tony was still teasing Steve about this language thing and he couldn’t get enough of it, although, now he was more focused on his research and projects than on messing with Rogers.     

    “Okay, keep your fingers crossed,” you said while joining a few wires together.     

    They sizzled, burning your fingertips lightly, but it was a small price to pay now that the elevator started to move up slowly. A bit too slowly for your liking, however, you were not going to complain about it. Instead, you focused on keeping the wires joined together.

~

    The elevator came to abrupt stop what made you to hold its railing not to fall on the floor. You dropped the wires and the door opened only two inches apart. At least you got to the nearest floor.     

    Steve pushed his phone into your hands and stepped to the door. You were openly staring at him when he was putting his hands into the crack and started to open it fully. You saw his biceps bulging under the skin. His t-shirt looked like it was about to be thorn into the pieces like Bruce’s clothes when he was turning into Hulk. It was impossible for you not to look somewhere else. _‘He looks like an Asgardian god right now,’_ you thought when you remembered to breathe again. You watched the door getting completely apart and Steve wedging himself between with his back pushing one part and another one with his hand.     

    “Come on,” he said and you dodged below his arm and stepped out from the elevator into a pitch-dark corridor where the only source of light was Rogers’ phone.     

    Steve followed you, letting the door to close. You raised your hand to light up the darkness a bit more and looked around you. At first, everything seemed unfamiliar, but when you saw Bruce’s name on the wall by one of the doors you instantly knew where you were.     

    “There should be Tony’s workshop around that corner,” you said, pointing towards one of corridor’s ends.     

    “You think that he can be there?”     

    “Don’t know, but at least we can find a flashlight or two and maybe find out what has happened.”     

    You wanted to go first, but Steve stopped you, took his phone from your hand, and led you towards the corner. It was weird to be treated like a vulnerable damsel. Not that the Avengers knew about you more than that you were a computer geek and you and Tony shared the same love for inventing stuff, programming and constructing things that could change the world or at least give you some fun. Most of your life you had spent in front of the computer screen and that was what you were familiar with the most. Still, after being in the Stark Tower for the last six months, you felt shy and overawed by the great Avengers, even though they were very friendly with you. Your feelings towards the famous Captain America weren’t making things any easier. You always were straightforward, speaking your mind bluntly because you considered beating around the bush to be time consuming and time was too precious to be wasted on such things. However, it worked only via the Internet or text messages. When you were talking to them in person, you were anything but eloquent. You tried to socialize with others more now, although it wasn’t so easy for you as for other people and the bigger the crowd was, the faster you wanted to go back to your room and spent the rest of the evening watching movies or chatting with your online friends.     

    You followed Rogers and in a few moments, you were next to Stark’s workshop. The door was locked and the little red light was blinking on the access panel. The security system on this floor was hooked up to the independent power grid in case like the one you were into right now. You punched in your access code but nothing happened as if the system crashed and couldn’t reboot itself.     

    “Move back,” Steve said, pushing his phone into your hand again and lifting a heavy metal trashcan.     

    You took a few steps away from the glass wall that was separating Tony’s workspace from the corridor and looked at Captain America using his strength to break thick glass panel. A second later, it broke into millions of tiny pieces and the trashcan was heavily dented, but Steve looked unfazed. You wondered if he could lift a car to help you change a flat tire.     

    With that thought in your mind, you stepped into the workshop and went through Tony’s shelves and drawers and you found a bunch of flashlights. Unfortunately, only one of them worked. The rest were either broken or the batteries were dead.     

    “I have this weird feeling of being thrown into a middle of some B-class horror movie,” you spoke, looking at Steve, who stood silently, staring through the window at lighten up streets and buildings surrounding the Stark Tower.     

    “We should take the stairs down,” Rogers said, turning around while checking his phone but still there was no service.     

    “We can’t. Tony upgraded the security system of the upper levels. Between the lowest level of the Avengers’ floors and the level below it, there is vault-like door with biometric security system. If you aren’t going to hulk out any time soon, then we’re stuck here until someone is going to fix the system and bring the power back,” you explained the situation.     

    “But we can go up, right?”     

    “Yes, we have access to all the floors above this one,” you answered with a slight frown. “Why are you asking about it?”     

    You had a feeling that you didn’t want to know that, but you asked anyway. Not only were you stuck in the darkness with a man you were – saying it bluntly – in love with, but apparently he had an idea how to get you both out of here in, well, very Avenger-like way. You knew for sure that the Quinjet wasn’t on the landing pad since Natasha and Clint took it for their mission in the Europe and that Stark had his suits locked up so tightly that nobody else besides him could use them. You probably could fit in one of them, but Steve would never be able to do that with his muscular body.     

    “I have a few base-jumping parachutes at my place.”     

    “You have… Wait a minute! Have you said parachutes? Are you nuts?!”     

    That wasn’t too polite, but the idea of base-jumping from the top of the Stark Tower was the craziest thing you have ever heard in your entire life. Even getting to know that there are other worlds somewhere and that there’s magic there or that one of the brightest scientists in the whole world can transform into huge raging green dude sounded rather normal in comparison to Steve’s proposition.     

    “It’s the only way, right? We can’t go down, so all we can do is to go up. Are you acrophobic?” he asked.     

    “I’m not,” you contradicted immediately, slightly taken aback with his insinuation. “I just think that it’s a totally crazy idea to jump from a building. And… And even if I’m scared of anything, it’s being afraid of the possibility that I could splash on a sidewalk like a pancake in the pan. You’re the fearless one, not me.”     

    “Who told you that I’m fearless?” Rogers asked.     

    “Tasha? She told me that you jumped from the plane without a parachute.”     

    You were surprised when Steve laughed aloud; probably thinking that what you had said was hilarious. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking that you like his laughter and that he was able to laugh even in the dead end situations like the one you were in now.     

    “That was above the ocean. I wouldn’t dare to jump off the Stark Tower without a chute.”     

    You sighed, leaning on Tony’s desk, and staring at Steve whose god-like figure was very dimly lit from behind with city lights coming inside through the large windows. Right now, he looked like an epic hero ready to battle with any coming danger.     

     “Why not to go up and just try to figure out what’s going on before leaving the sinking ship? Maybe I can bring the power back and JARVIS and we could find out what happened?” you suggested.     

    Steve moved towards you and placed his hands on the desk’s edge on either side of you, trapping you between the desk and him. He leaned on towards you and you instantly forgot how to breathe. He was too close, way too close. You could feel your heart starting to pound heavily in your chest when the smell of his aftershave hit you. All you could think about right now was for him not to hear your racing heartbeat.     

    “Or we can get out of here and then check if there’s something that links the power outage and Fury’s request for you to deliver him these files you have.”     

    “W-wait! You think that this is connected?”     

    “I don’t believe in coincidences.”     

    “Or you’re just paranoid and see things where there’s nothing to see,” you blurted this out and instantly become mortified with this insinuation. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like that,” you added immediately.     

    “It’s okay. What’s on that files Fury wanted?”     

    You felt relieved that he didn’t feel offended. His closeness was what made you say things without thinking it twice.     

    “There are some last year’s field reports from a few of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Fury wanted me to check them, paying special attention to any unusual patterns.”     

    “Have you found anything?” Steve stepped back and you could breathe normally again.     

    “Um… Now that you mentioned that, there were several inconsistencies in reports from the same missions, but I thought that was because it was connected with agents being assigned with different stuff to do during their specific tasks. They barely were in the same room while they were doing their job. I looked over two dozen of other field reports and there were the same type of inconsistencies. Natasha and Clint have told me that it’s normal that there are some differences in the reports from the same missions,” you explained, although you had a weird feeling that you were wrong about it this whole time.     

    It wasn’t a nice feeling. It brought a sense of failure and failure wasn’t present in Fury’s dictionary. You did things in your past that you weren’t proud of anymore, things that could send you to prison for at least ten years if not more. That was waiting for you if you were fired from S.H.I.E.L.D. and you didn’t want it to happen, ever. You would never survive in a prison, you were certain about that.     

    “Do you think that it could be a reason for someone to go after you?” Rogers asked, concern written all over his face.     

    “Honestly, I don’t know, but we can get these files on our way up,” you suggested. “I’m still against jumping off from the roof, by the way.” You checked up the flashlight one last time.     

    “Let’s go then.” Steve took the flashlight from you and led you to the stairway.

     ~

    You got to your floor fast. It was only three stories up. Weird thing was that Steve’s floor was directly above yours. His suspicions were good; however, you didn’t consider them as the reason behind the blackout. To do that someone had to hack JARVIS and even an idea about doing it was ridiculous. JARVIS was the first true artificial intelligence and the thought that someone managed to fool him was horrible.     

    “Where did you leave those files?” Steve asked when you entered your floor, which was as dark as the other floors with only a dim light coming through the windows.     

    “In my bedroom,” you answered. “I will bring them. Just give me a minute.”     

    You hurried towards your bedroom, knowing the way by heart since you often was going through the living room to the kitchen in the middle of the night not bothering to switch on the lights.     

    You entered the said room, went to the bedside table, and pulled out the drawer to get the flashlight you kept there for emergencies. After turning it on you walked to your desk in the corner of the room and with the flashlight held between your head and shoulder you started to rummage through the mess you left there. You were going through all the files you kept there for the second time, getting worried more and more with every passing second when a beam of light hit the wall in front of you. You jumped, being scared to death and dropping the flashlight on the floor. You turned around grabbing a big stapler and throwing it towards the intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part will come soon.


	6. Steve Rogers x Reader - The Only One [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got stuck in the elevator with Stever Rogers. There's no power in the whole Stark Tower building. How do you get out from this small metal box? Who's behind the blackout? And what the hell is really going on?
> 
> This is the second part of Steve Rogers story.

    Luckily for you and for Steve, who stood in the door, you missed terribly and the device hit the wall, leaving a slight indentation in it before breaking into a few pieces.     

    “You should throw things more with your whole body and not only with your hand,” Steve said, clearly being very amused.     

    “You scared the shit out of me!” you exclaimed while you were trying to calm down your pulse. “Nobody told you that sneaking behind other people can be dangerous?”     

    “That’s a part of what I do as an Avenger. I’m sorry that I have scared you, I didn’t mean it,” he apologized. “Have you found those files?”     

    “They’re missing,” you answered with a lot of concern being heard in your voice. “I left them on my desk and now they’re gone. Someone must’ve broken in here and taken them. This is much more than just some missing documents, Steve. This means that the whole security system has been compromised, that JARVIS may be compromised as well. I have to get these files back before Fury knows that they’re missing.” You passed by Steve on your way to the closet.     

    You opened the doors and then took out a leather jacket and a pair of comfortable jeans. Whoever stole from you couldn’t go down while there was a power outage. It meant that they had to go up, what suggested that you have to go there as well to get out of here and find the thieves before your future would be blown into many long years of imprisonment.     

    You were so focused on planning your next moves that you completely forgot that Rogers was still in your bedroom and you started to undress. When you heard his quiet gasp and the sound of his shoes on the carpet when he turned around it was already too late. Your shorts were lying on the floor and he could see your black underwear. You felt your face heating up from embarrassment; however, you just sucked it up. _‘Seriously, (Name), he’s just a guy. It’s not like he saw you completely naked._ ’ You put on the jeans and the jacket, zipping it up. It was tight, but comfortable and it didn’t restrict any moves in case you would end up in hand combat with anyone.     

    “I’m ready,” you said, tapping Steve on his shoulder to let him know that you can go up. “Shouldn’t we have some weapons in case something goes wrong way?” you asked.     

    “You mean if they have guns? I’ll take my shield on our way up.”     

    “I can fight too, you know.” You were clearly irritated that he deemed you to not be able to handle yourself.     

    It wasn’t a secret that you went through one of the toughest combat trainings, all thanks to the good, old Nick; however, you didn’t boast about it. Relying on others wasn’t your thing. You weren’t going anywhere without taking something for protection.     

    You knelt by your bed and then leaned down, reaching underneath the wooden frame. When you got back on your feet, you were holding a baseball bat in your hand. It has your old nickname painted along with the name of your favorite baseball team.     

    “What? I like baseball,” you said seeing a surprised look on Rogers’ face when you were on your way out of the bedroom. “Are you coming?”     

    “Yes.”     

    That was the only reply from Steve who was clearly embarrassed of his assumptions that you were a stereotypical computer nerd. It hurt you a little that he did what most of the people did, though, at the same time, it just proved that he was only a human after all.     

    “Are we going to sweep every floor on our way up?” you asked, being curious of his strategy, when you were climbing up the stairs to his floor.     

    “No,” Steve replied. “They’re going to get out of here as fast as possible. Stalling will only bring them the real troubles.”     

    “Like getting knocked out with Captain America’s shield?”     

    “Something like that.”     

    You smiled, thinking how funny it would be if it really had happened. A vision of the bad guys being knocked down one by one like a chess figures was very tempting to make it real, though you knew that you didn’t have time for that kind of fun.     

    When you got on Steve’s floor you stayed by the door and he went to find those base-jump parachutes. The idea of jumping off from the perfectly fine building was still a crazy one in your opinion. However, if you want to get back the stolen files you had to overcome any fears and doubts that you had. Besides, if he was going to do a base jump, you weren’t going to be left on the roof all alone.     

    It didn’t take long for Rogers to find what he was looking for and in a few minutes, he was back. The parachutes looked more like regular backpacks with two straps for legs and one across the chest. They were smaller than parachutes you knew from the training days.     

    “So, I jump off the roof and pull the handle?” you asked Steve.     

    “Basically yes,” he answered, helping you with putting on the parachute backpack.     

    You held your breath when he was fastening the straps on your thighs and then across your chest. You hoped that he would take it as you being nervous about the jump, which you were but not so much really.  If you could jump off the plane a few dozen of times then what was the fuss of jumping off the Stark Tower, right? At least that was what you were telling yourself since that crazy idea had formed inside Rogers’ head. However, if you wanted to avoid Fury’s fury (pun intended), you had to get those files back before anyone else would know that they went missing.     

    “Then tell me what is not _basically_ identical to jumping off from the plane?”     

    Steve started to explain you the differences between regular parachute jumps and base jumps while he was fastening his straps. Then he took a moment to take a step back into his living room’s darkness, coming back with the shield in his hand. You still had your baseball bat with you.     

    “How many times you did base jumps?” you asked when you where back to going up the staircase.     

    “This is going to be my second one.”     

    “Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you know nothing about what we’re going to do?” You couldn’t believe what he was telling you. This went from just crazy straight into ultra insane in a matter of seconds. “If I die, I swear to all the gods I know that I’ll make your super soldier life or after death life a living hell.”     

    “We’re going to be fine,” Steve said and stopped by the door that led straight to the top roof of the Stark Tower, landing pad being considered as the lower one. “You know everything you have to know to land safely. (Name), you’re too smart not to deal with something like this.”     

    You saw his reassuring smile in the beam of light from your flashlight. Luckily, your face was left in the darkness so he didn’t see you blushing when you heard him complementing you.     

    Steve pushed down the handle, but the door remained closed. That was odd, because they should open easily from the inside, especially when the power was down. That meant that someone was on the other side of them. Your training instincts kicked in and you grabbed Steve by his arm and pulled him out of the doorway.     

    “What are you-“     

    He was cut off by a rain of bullets piercing the enforced steel door as if it was soft wood. You screamed, cowering by the wall with your hands over your head and dropping your baseball bat on the floor. You barely noticed that Steve knelt by your side with his shield protecting the both of you.     

    “Are you okay?” Steve asked when the shooting stopped. “(Name), are you okay?”     

    “Y-yes,” you stuttered, dropping your hands down and looking up at Steve. “What the hell was that?”     

    “Don’t know,” he said, wrapping his free arm around you and hugging you close to him. “Stay here,” he added, letting you go and standing up.     

    “Steve? What are you doing?”     

    He fixed his grip on the shield. You knew that look. You saw it on the video recording from his missions with the rest of the team.     

    “I’m going to make sure they won’t escape,” he answered firmly.     

    “Are you crazy?! They’ll kill you!” you exclaimed. “You saw what their guns did to the door. They are not supposed to look like Swiss cheese!”     

    “I’ll be fine. Keep your head down and don’t try to follow me. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Then Rogers kicked the door with such strength that it flew outside as if it was made of cheap plastic.     

    You saw him running outside and then… then there was a complete silence. Your hand moved over the floor to find your baseball bat. Your fingers got a good grip on the handle and you slowly rose up and even slower moved to the door’s frame. You ducked and quickly glanced outside or at least you planned this to be a quick look there. Rogers was standing in the middle of the roof surrounded by… a dozen of Stark’s Iron Legion armors. The only lights were those marking the ridge of the roof. They were not too strong; however, it was enough to see clearly, what was going on there.     

    “What the hell?” you mumbled to yourself standing up and going outside on the roof.     

    “(Name)! Stay inside!” Steve yelled towards you, but you ignored him completely and came closer to the circle of Iron Legion armors.     

    “They won’t do anything to us,” you said getting closer to them.     

    “(Name), go back!”     

    You saw one of the armors turning around with its hand aiming at you. You stopped dead in your tracks, unable to move even an inch. Fortunately, Steve’s reflexes were more than perfect and he attacked the armor, cutting off its left arm with his shield and then kicking it into the wall. That was what you needed to stop being a living statue. This was real. The fight was real. Your lives depended on your fighting skills. Rogers was in the full Captain America mode, but he had to focus on defeating the Iron Legionaries instead of worrying about your life and shielding you constantly. That was your chance to prove yourself that everything you had learned during the training was going to pay off in a real fight where your life was at stake. It was terrifying, but you had to focus and do your best. Now was time to take some serious actions, not to think “what if”.     

    You knew that your baseball bat wasn’t enough to fight with a dozen of metal armors and that was the reason why you decided to use something else that was lying on the roof just a few feet away. You run towards the defeated armor, falling on your knees by its side. You pulled out your Swiss army knife and you pried the chest plate open to remove the arc reactor. It took you just a few seconds since the inner slot was broken into two pieces. After that, you dismantled the only arm that was still attached to the armor.     

    You cut off the right sleeve of your jacket and put your right hand inside the armor’s arm. Luckily, the arc reactor and the arm were fully working. You stuffed the reactor inside the jacket’s pocket and then you jumped to your feet, aiming at the nearest Iron Legionary’s head. You felt the kick in your bones when the repulsor beam shot out and hit its target, leaving a nice hole inside its head.     

    Steve was currently fighting three armors and there were four more on the ground, destroyed. It left three last armors to defeat and they were heading towards you. You grabbed the baseball bat from the ground and threw it at the first armor, shooting at the other from the repulsor. Unfortunately, you missed and almost hit Rogers. He gave you a surprised glance that lasted less than a second. At least your bat did a good job distracting the first armor and you were able to shot again, this time hitting the arc reactor of the third Iron Legionary. You managed to duck down before it exploded, taking the other two with it. A piece of armor hit the back of your head strong enough to give you a little blackout.     

    “(Name)! Wake up, (Name)!”     

    Someone was calling your name, their voice weak and distant, but it was growing stronger and closer with your every breath.     

    “(Name)!”     

    This time the voice was so close that you felt the owner’s warm breath on your skin. You recognized Steve calling you to wake up. You groaned while opening your eyes. He was kneeling on the roof and holding you in his arms. The first thing you saw clearly was the relief visible in his blue eyes. You tried to get up, but he stopped you immediately.     

    “You may have a bad concussion.”     

    “I’m fine,” you protested. “It’s just a nasty headache.” You touched the back of your head to check if there was any blood. It wasn’t, however, you felt a large bump there. “You’re bleeding.” You noticed an ugly looking cut on his left cheek.     

    “It’s nothing,” he brushed it aside.     

    “Until it gets infected and leaves you a terrible scar,” you pointed out; trying to get back on your feet what was deliberately sabotaged by Rogers. “Steve, come on! You’re bleeding, I’m not. Let me get up.”     

    Rogers helped you to stand up, though he kept his arm around you to make sure that you weren’t feeling any dizziness. At first, everything was a bit wobbly, but after a minute or so, you felt completely normal, minus the massive headache. You looked around you and you saw the Iron Legionaries lying around defeated. Most of them were missing parts, which were scattered all over the roof, and the three of them, which were blasted with exploding arc reactor, were in teeny-tiny pieces.     

    “We won,” you whispered in disbelief.     

    “Yeah, we did, but we’re still stuck here,” Steve said with a slight frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be part three!
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated! :)


	7. Steve Rogers x Reader - The Only One [part 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got stuck in the elevator with Stever Rogers. There's no power in the whole Stark Tower building. How do you get out from this small metal box? Who's behind the blackout? And what the hell is really going on?
> 
> This is the third and last part of Steve Rogers story.

    You were looking around; searching for anything that would remind of the file folders or something else that could contain them, but there wasn’t anything like that. While you were stepping over the remains of the Iron Legion armors, you saw something blinking behind the front head plate of one of them. You knelt down and looked closer, before removing the plate to find there a small camera device, one of those from personal prototype stash of Tony Stark himself, the stash that nobody else could even touch. The stash that was locked somewhere inside the Stark Tower only Tony Stark knew where, besides JARVIS of course.    

    “I’m coming for you, Anthony Edward Stark,” you mouthed while looking straight into camera’s lens.    

    Then you put the camera on the roof and took Captain America’s shield, which Rogers left leaning against one of the armors, and you smashed the device with it, using your full force, and crushing it into tiny pieces.    

    Steve was looking at you clearly confused of your actions. That wasn’t something that you used to do. Hell, this whole thing was very far away from being your typical day. Rogers was considering you as a geek type similar to Stark, but without tons of money, huge ego and being a superhero. Now, you proved him that you were as skilled in fight as the Avengers were, even if you didn’t have any experience in real combat situations and any special powers.    

    “That was… intense?” Steve said after you hand him his shield. He wasn’t sure how to call your little emotional outburst.    

    “It was a set-up,” you informed him.    

    “HYDRA?”    

    “No, it’s just one and only Tony Stark. I really hope that he’s a fast runner; otherwise, his own ass will go faster than he will, because I’m going to kick it that hard.” You were clearly mad at Stark and you wanted to get even with him.    

    “So, you’re saying that he sent the Iron Legion here and made them to attack us? For what?”    

    “Because he’s bored or he doesn’t have anyone around to play pranks on them? Who knows?” You shrugged, though you were more than just interested in the reasons behind Stark’s childish behavior. “Bruce is out of town for some conference and there is no Hulk threat to anything that dumbass genius can come up with.”    

    “Do you know where we can find him?” Steve asked, securing the shield with his right hand.    

    “Upstate, in the training compound,” you answered. ”Where else he would go? It’s either here or there and he’s not here. It would be too easy to stay in the Stark Tower with the power down and everything else locked up.”    

    “Count to five and pull the cord’s handle,” Steve instructed you.    

    Before you could ask him what he was talking about, he grabbed your hand and started to run towards the roof’s edge. Willingly or not, you had no choice but to follow him. He didn’t stop at the edge, jumping off over it with the full speed and taking you with him. If it were your first parachute jump, you would probably have a heart attack. It was something else to throw somebody in at the deep end and a very different thing to make them jump off from the highest building in the New York City. Rogers let go of your hand after a few seconds so your chutes wouldn’t collide when you deployed them. You counted to five and then pulled the chute’s cord, mentally sighing when the chute opened and now you were slowly gliding towards the plaza in front of Stark’s building.    

    The landing wasn’t as smooth as you got used to during the training, but then you were landing on the grassland not on the flagstones. When you touched the ground, you felt the energy of the hit in all of your bones and it wasn’t a nice feeling. Steve was already on the ground, his weight making him go down faster than you did. You started to gather the canopy and all the lines when you saw him walking towards you with gathered chute under one arm and holding his shield in the other hand.    

    “Any idea how we get a ride?” he asked, looking around as if he was trying to find out a car to steal.    

    “I can manually open the gates to the underground garage,” you spoke, wrapping the lines around the rolled up canopy. “It was installed there because of the fire department’s recommendation and security reasons.”    

    You felt weird now with such amount of adrenaline overflowing your body. You had never felt like this, not even during the S.H.I.E.L.D.’s training. It could be the fact that this was real and until minutes before you didn’t know that all of this was a game play arranged by Stark. Inside your mind, you were planning many different scenarios for meeting with him. They had one thing in common – in all of them Tony Stark was severely punished for what he had done, begging you to stop over and over again.    

    “Let’s go there.”    

    A few minutes later, you were standing by the closed gate, your parachutes lying neatly on the ground by the wall. Rogers took out his phone again to give you some light to see what you were doing. After you opened the panel’s cover, you could see an old-fashioned lever that was connected to some counterweights inside of the walls. Stark was inspired with the classic mechanism from castles’ gates and drawbridges and he thought that it would be funny to have that kind of stuff in his building. You tried to pull down the lever but it didn’t budge even a tiny bit.    

    “Let me do this,” Steve said, handing you his shield and the phone.    

    You saw his muscles working when he started to push the lever down. You both heard faint rumble inside the wall and then the gate started to go up slowly but steadily.    

    “I guess that it was made for Hulk’s strength,” you said after the gate was fully opened and you heard this characteristic click when it was blocked from falling down. “Or Tony just forgot to keep it properly greased.”    

    You didn’t waste any more time and you walked inside. It was completely dark there; however, Steve’s phone was giving a good amount of light. You easily found one of the cars that were used by Stark’s security. The spare keys were hidden in a box under the hood. You took them out and then tossed them to Steve who caught them mid-air.    

    “You’re driving,” you said, knowing that this whole adrenaline high was going to wear off soon and you wouldn’t want to be at the wheel when it was going to happen.    

    You got inside the car while Steve stashed his shield on the floor behind the passenger’s seat. Then he got into the driver’s seat and started the engine. After a few moments of looking for the switch to turn on lights, you left the garage. You quickly set up navigation system to guide you to the Avengers compound and then you looked at your right hand still encased in the piece of Iron Legionary armor. It looked as if you had a robotic arm and felt very weird. You thought that you probably should take it off but then you would be left with the bare arm since you cut off the sleeve of your jacket.    

    “What are we going to do once we get there?” Steve asked when you drove out of the city.    

    “ _We_ won’t do anything,” you answered. “ _I_ , on the other hand, am going to beat the shit out of him.” There was ominous note in your voice mixed with complete seriousness. “Especially if it was him who’s stolen those files,” you added, staring through the side window on the darkness outside.    

    Nobody knew what you were doing before joining the S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, nobody except for Nick Fury. Your past was dark and you preferred to keep it away from the life you had now. However, if it wasn’t Tony who took the files, you knew that you were going to spend years in prison. You also knew that there wasn’t a place on this planet where you could hide from S.H.I.E.L.D. and this was far worse than imprisonment. Escape wasn’t an option when they were going to catch you in the end.    

    Your mind was filled now with hundreds if not thousands of different scenarios, trying to find another solution to something that had only one answer. To make it even worse, the adrenaline’s level decided to drop all the way down right now and the shock from what you had experienced took its toll on you. Your hands started to tremble and you felt sick all of the sudden and out of a breath.    

    “Pull over,” you said.    

    “What?”    

    “Steve, pull over! Now!”    

    Rogers complied and stopped the car on the side of the road. You didn’t wait for it to stop rolling completely, jumping out of it you run between the trees growing on the road, leaning on one of them with your right hand - still encased with part of armor - while you threw up your last meal. You heard Steve’s steps behind you so you quickly wiped your mouth with the sleeve of the jacket.    

    “(Name)? Are you okay?” Rogers asked you.    

    You turned around to answer him and the move made you feel very dizzy. After making a step towards him, you started to collapse, but thanks to his super reflexes Steve caught you before you hit the ground. You didn’t answer his question, being already unconscious.    

    “(Name)!” Rogers called you and when he didn’t heard any response, he checked your pulse. It was slow and not as strong as it supposed to be.    

    He took you back inside the car and drove to the Avengers compound as fast as possible, breaking at least a dozen of traffic laws.    

* * *

     You heard some muffled voices. Your head felt heavy and as if, it was wrapped with a thick layer of foam. You also heard a steady beeping sound. Slowly, your senses started to come back to their normal level of awareness and you could feel that you were lying on something warm, rather soft, and very comfortable. It took some time for you to open your eyes gradually. The expected white brightness didn’t show up. The room’s lights were turned off except the small lamp in the corner which soft light were casting some shadows on the walls.    

    On your left was a wide window with vertical blinds pushed to one side partially.  You could see that Steve and Tony were standing there on a corridor, arguing about something you couldn’t hear through the closed door. Rogers looked very pissed off at Tony who had a split lip and a black eye. _‘What the hell?’_     

    Lucky for you, a nurse decided to check on you. She walked in and froze with her hand on the doorknob, halfway to close them. You gestured to her to stay quiet and leave the door slightly open, so you could hear what the two men were fighting about, then you let the woman check you up, giving you a cup of water and something to kill the bad taste in your mouth.    

    “Do I have to punch you one more time, Stark?” Steve’s angry voice was a bit scary. “(Name) almost died because of your stupid ideas. It’s your fault she’s here with a concussion. Have you ever thought how big impact your actions have on people around you?”    

    Stark stood there, trying not to back away from the legendary Captain America, though you could notice that it took a lot of his willpower. He was only a human after all, not a super soldier.    

    “It wasn’t supposed to be like that at all. The Iron Legion was programmed to take her with them and you should go to rescue her. Not my fault that you both decided to destroy my work.”    

    “Do you even hear yourself? They were shooting at us, with live ammunition! How that supposed to look like innocent kidnapping?! And why, for the God’s sake, you decided to do something so ultimately dumb?”    

    It seemed that Rogers started to calm already, being too tired after everything what had happened that night.    

    “I admit that my plan backfired, but I had good intentions!” Tony protested and seeing Rogers’ clenching fists, he continued. “Do you really think that we all are blind and we haven’t seen how are you staring at (Name)? Even Point Break already noticed that you’re in love with her. All of us tried to push you into her arms and you were too stubborn or clueless or simply stupid to notice that and the way she was looking at you or talking about you. However, I think that (Name) is way too smart to waste her life with someone who apparently can’t appreciate her the way she deserves to.”  Stark turned around on his heel and walked away, while you were staring through the window dumbfounded.    

    “Sweetie, are you okay?” the nurse asked you. “Don’t worry yourself for Mr. Stark. He’s alright, nothing what a nice cold bag of frozen peas wouldn’t heal.”    

    You turned your gaze to the woman who was giving you a warm smile, while she checked your vitals and scribbled them in your chart.    

    “Did Steve really punch Tony?” you asked her.    

    “Right after he brought you to our doctor and Mr. Stark showed up here. If it wasn’t for Mr. Thor and Mr. Barton it would end up very badly. You’re a lucky girl to have such a wonderful man in your life.” The nurse hanged the chart on your bed. “Your vitals are perfect now, but you have to be very careful in the next few days. The doctor will check on you later. I let Mr. Rogers know that you’re awake.”    

    She left the room, after helping you to sit on the bed, and you saw her talking to Rogers quietly. She smiled at him and patted him on the arm before she walked away. You were curious of what she told him. You still couldn’t wrap your head around what Tony said about Steve’s feelings towards you. You weren’t sure if it was even true and you didn’t have a time to think about it more because Steve decided to come in.    

    “Hey,” he said, pulling the only chair closer to your bed and sitting on it. “How are you feeling?” Steve took your hand and into his.    

    “Much better now than when I was puking on that roadside,” you answered, giving him a small smile, feeling the warmth seeping into you from his fingers. You took a look at his hand and you noticed that his knuckles are a bit raw. “Steve, did you really have to punch Tony?”    

    You saw a faint shade of red on his cheeks. “He deserved that.”    

    “Maybe he did, but punching him is not the best way to make him aware of what he did wrong. He had, after all, good intentions from what I’ve heard him saying.”    

    Now, Rogers’ face was almost bright red when he realized that you heard him arguing with Stark. You braced yourself for what you wanted to ask him.    

    “Was it true? What has Tony said about your feelings for me?”    

    There was a long moment of silence, while Steve was staring at your fingers laced together.    

    “Yes,” he finally answered, looking straight into your eyes. “I’m in love with you, (Name).”    

    You blinked astonished that Stark’s suspicions were so true. Then a shy smile appeared on your lips while a wave of pure happiness started to fill your body, giving you the courage you needed right now to give a proper response to his confession. You took a deep breath and leaned forward towards Rogers and pressed your lips to his in a shy kiss. When you tried to move back, Steve moved his free hand to cup your face. You gasped in surprise what he quickly used to give you a real kiss that made your heart to skip a beat or two.    

    “I love you too, Steve,” you whispered, when your lungs demanded some air. “For quite some time, actually,” you confessed, blushing. “Come to think that Tony-”    

    Steve kissed you again, silencing you in the middle of sentence and making you to forget instantly what you wanted to say. You didn’t mind it though since you have all you ever wanted – a wonderful man who loved you with all of his super soldier heart.    

* * *

    Tony was sitting in his comfy chair, staring at the wide screen of his computer. He was holding a bag of frozen peas to his face. It's coldness was soothing for his black eye and split lip. At least his nose was intact this time.    

    “Sir, I don’t think you should watch it,” JARVIS voice broke the silence in the room.    

    “If it weren’t for me, they would still be dancing around each other,” he mumbled, swallowing two painkillers.    

    “You meant that if it weren’t for _us_ ,” JARVIS corrected his creator.    

    “Yeah, yeah,” Stark said, going through the files he took from (Name)’s room before setting his plan in motion. “Choose the best shot and send it to everyone. It’s time for them to pay, since they’ve lost the bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final part of The Only One story with Steve Rogers. I hope you enjoyed reading. All the comments are deeply appreaciated! :)


End file.
